Never Again
by PhoenixStAr2
Summary: Betrayed, Usagi leaves for a better life in Canada...but is she ready for the challenge ahead?
1. Never Again - Prologue

Never Again - Prologue   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
There she stood.  
  
Tsukino Usagi stood next to her husband-to-be and gazed at him   
lovingly. The dark-haired man gave her a small smile before   
re-adverting his attention to the priest. The priest droned on as   
nervous and excited glances were exchanged between Chiba Mamoru and   
his bride. Finally, the awaited phrase came: "Chiba Mamoru, do you take   
this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Mamoru glanced over   
at his Usako and smiled.   
  
"I do."   
  
"Tsukino Usagi, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded   
husband?"   
  
"I --" Usagi started to speak, but before she could finish,   
a dark cloud, which had been steadly growing, unnoticed, during the   
whole ceremony, let out a large crash. Frantic, everyone glanced   
around. The senshi grabbed their henshin sticks, ready to transform   
if necessary, obviously pissed at whomever or whatever could be   
disrupting the supposed happiest day in their leader, their princess,   
and their best friend's life. Mamoru grabbed Usagi protectively,   
but she was pulled out of his grip by an invisible force.   
  
An evil laugh rang through the thick air, and Usagi, who   
was standing there, in the midst of all the chaos, disintegrated.   
Or maybe she melted away. Sometimes, she just plain disappeared. Or a  
knife was simply stuck through her chest. Or a near-by building  
collapsed on the girl. It varied every night, but  
nonetheless, the end product was the same.   
  
Tsukino Usagi was dead.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
In a dark apartment building in Tokyo, Chiba Mamoru shot   
up in bed.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Author's Notes: So...how was it? This is only my first attempt, so sorry if   
it majorly sucks. Comments, suggestions, flames, death threats, send them   
all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	2. Never Again - Part One

Never Again - Part One   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
Author's Notes: I'm not sure how right the timeline is...I don't think the  
Inner Senshi knew the Outers yet while Mamoru was having the   
dreams, but I'm going to use them anyway. Hey, it's my story,   
so who's going to stop me? MWAHAHAHA. Just think of this as...  
well, let's just say the dreams come a 'little' late. Oh yeah, FYI,   
Mamoru's 20 right now while Usagi's 16. And...gomen if y'all hate me  
for making Usagi such a ditz and airhead, but...what can I say? I  
had a hard time trying to portray her character. Speaking of character,  
a lot of my characters are going to seem out of...well, out of character.  
  
And I've revised Usagi to be less valley girl-ish, like you've all been  
complaining about.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Azabu Apartments, Room 305, 3:30 p.m.   
  
'I've been having these dreams lately, ones where Usako dies  
on our wedding day. These dreams are killing me. To see her  
beautiful face stained with blood...but no, that wasn't enough.  
A deep voice comes. It seems familiar, yet not. He tells me to  
stay away from Usako, or she will die. This pisses me off. Who   
the hell did he think he was? Where did he get off calling her   
Usako?!? Who was he to have the damn right to tell me to   
stay away from her?? At first, I was just going to ignore the   
bakayaro. But now...the dreams won't stop, and they're no longer   
dreams. They feel more like premonitions of the future. I envision  
her dead whenever I see her. My heart breaks at the sight. I don't   
give a damn if I sound like a sap when I say this, but I can't ignore  
these dreams anymore. Shimatta, kami-sama knows I don't want  
to do this. But do I even have a choice anymore? ' I put down my  
pen and shut my journal. I put the journal in a safe place before   
I pick up a picture of us.   
  
We were at Juuban Park. I had my arm around her   
small waist while her head was resting on my shoulder, winking  
at the camera. Oh, Usako...you're gorgeous. Do you know what  
she looks like? Like a goddess. Shining blue eyes, perfect pink  
lips, porcelain skin, rosy red cheeks, curves that any woman would  
die for, and legs that go on from here to eternity. Kami-sama, I'm  
going to miss holding her. I close my eyes as I remember how   
perfectly her small, delicate hand fits in my much larger one,   
how it feels to wrap my arms around her waist, how it feels to   
wake up with her next to me, snuggled in between the sheets,   
how it feels to catch her when she hurls herself at me, smelling   
like whatever flowery scent she sprayed on herself that day, how   
it feels when she gazes at me with those sparkling sky blue eyes   
with love and trust radiating from them, all those feelings aimed   
towards me... Kami-sama, how am I going to do this? I glance at the   
clock on my kitchen wall. 3:36 p.m. She's late again. On purpose   
or not...don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with her being   
late this time, or ever, in fact...it's a kawaii quirk of hers.   
It'll buy me more time today...it'll give me more time to agonize   
about what I'm about to do.   
  
Shimatta, WHY?!? I slam my fist down on the kitchen counter.  
The vase of roses on the other side shakes. Itie, that hurt my hand.   
But that's nothing compared to what I'm about to feel...   
  
There's the door. I smirk to myself. That's my Usako,   
always fashionably late. I'll miss her. Shimatta, I'm starting to   
cry. I blink away my tears as fast as I can and open the door.   
  
I watch her as she flies through the door and flings herself   
at me. She's too kawaii. I can't believe I'm about to do this.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan! I had detention again! This sucks  
SO much! It was bad enough in junior high, but why did   
Ms. Haruna have to follow me to Juuban High School? WAHHH!!!!!   
It's *so* not fair!" Mamoru held the beautiful sixteen-year-old   
blonde girl in his arms as she continued gibbering.   
  
'Better savor this moment, Chiba,' he thought bitterly.   
'This is going to be the last time you'll ever hold her again.'   
  
"Anyway, Ms. Haruna just wouldn't listen! I mean,  
it's not *my* fault that school starts too early! Anyway, when I   
left school, I was rushing on my way here and bumped into Rei-chan   
and she started yelling at me for missing the senshi meeting, demo   
I *tried* to tell her that I had detention again, but she just   
started yelling at me again for being irre-irrespo-irespot-irrespon-"   
  
"Irresponsible," Mamoru supplied for her quietly.   
  
"Yeah, that's it! Irresposable! She's *so*   
mean! And..." Usagi stopped babbling. She had finally   
felt Mamoru tense. She tilted her head up and eyed him   
questioningly. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?"   
  
Mamoru unconsciously took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?"   
  
Mamo-chan pushes me off him. Oh no, did I do   
something? I did something, didn't I? I can feel the tears welling  
up in my eyes, but I won't cry...not in front of Mamo-chan.  
  
"That's what's wrong with you Usagi." Usagi?! No  
Usako, not even Usa-chan or Usa?? I breathe in slowly and look   
up at him with my puppy dog face. He'll forgive me for whatever I did  
if I use it. Demo, I won't start wailing though, I won't. I won't   
let myself.  
  
"What do you mean, Mamo-chan?"   
  
"Onegai, Usagi...don't call me Mamo-chan. Really,  
I really don't even know what I saw in you in the first place! You're  
always late, and ditzy, and kami-sama, don't even get me *started* on  
how klutzy you can get! Even the usual blonde ditzy airhead can get   
past a block without taking three people down with her!"   
  
Oh kami...no, this wasn't happening. It can't be! We're   
destined to be together. He has to love me. He couldn't have been  
lying to me all this time...could he? He *did* die for me so many  
times. He has to be joking...I look in his azure eyes and look for   
some kind of amusement. He just had to be joking. It was all a  
cruel, cruel joke.  
  
"Mamo-chan...? Is this a joke?" I hear my voice get  
caught in my throat, and I can feel tears streaming down my eyes.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Or maybe you're too ditzy to even  
realize what I'm doing right now. I'm breaking up with you Usagi,   
I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You!"  
  
"No. No, no, no. We finally...we just got back together...  
after all we've been through...no, we...you, no, you   
can't! You're joking! No!! We have to live happily ever   
after! You c-can't do this...the past, the future...  
Ch-Chibi-Usa...Queen Serenity...she-she killed herself for us!   
For...for us to have a second chance!" This can't be happening..  
IT CAN'T!  
  
"Just shut up for once, Usak-i." Was he just about  
to call me Usako? Oh please, give me another chance,   
Mamo-chan.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Oh, just shut up for once, Usak-i." Damn, no, not good.   
Don't call her Usako. It's Usagi. She's no longer my Usako, for   
her sake, she can't be. Usagi. Usagi. Usagi. I look at her. Her   
head was bowed and she was shaking her head disbelievingly.   
  
Usako...oh kami-sama, please stop crying Usako...I won't  
be able to take it. Wail, get mad...anything, just don't start crying.   
You have no ounce of a notion of how hard it is for me to not reach  
out this moment and wipe your tears away...  
  
"You heard me, Usagi. Shut up. Stop your babbling for once.   
I was willing to try and give Queen Serenity's death respect, but I   
won't live this lie anymore! I can't, and I won't! This may be a shock  
to you, but I never loved you...EVER! Not now, not in the Silver   
Millenium, not EVER."  
  
I can barely hold back a gasp when I saw the look in her eyes.  
The utter despair and lack of hope was indescribable...oh kami...I'm  
sorry, Usako.  
  
I have to strain to hear her speak in a soft heartbroken whisper.  
"Demo...you died for me...more than once..."  
  
"Is that all you can think about? Okay, so I put my life on   
the line for you. I pushed the act a little too far."  
  
"...act...?" A strangled gasp escapes her lips. I shut my eyes.  
I can't stand to see her like this...but I had to do what I had to do.  
  
"Yes, ACT. You were the heiress of the universe! The fate of  
the universe was to be in YOUR hands! And to top that off, you were  
beautiful and didn't have a brain in your head! How EASY would it have  
been for me to take full control after we got married?"  
  
Oh kami-sama, I'm sorry Usako. You have no idea how   
hard it was for me to say that. But I have to. I *have* to keep up  
this cold front, for your sake.   
  
"B-but...Ch-chibi-usa? Like, what about her? Are   
you going to break us up...and risk losing Chibi-Usa? I   
*may* be ditzy sometimes, but I *know* that you  
l-love Chibi-usa..."   
  
Dammit, Usako, just leave, *please*! I can't do this   
anymore. "Yeah, Chibi-Usa's sweet, but like Pluto says,  
we shouldn't know that much about our future, and the future  
isn't set in stone. That means that we can't let knowing about  
Chibi-usa affect our decisions. And I've decided to leave you!  
Chibi-usa can't die if she was never there in the first place!"   
  
I'll never be able to live with myself after this.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Usagi stared at him. She just stood there and stared.   
The tears on her face had even stopped falling. Usagi and Mamoru  
both stood there, watching the other, taking deep breaths.   
  
Usagi was quiet. Then, in an angered whisper, she   
glared at him. "You can dis me as much as you want, Chiba-san."   
  
'Itie,' Mamoru thought, '*Chiba-san*...Gomen, Usako.   
But at least you'll be safe now.'   
  
"But when you talk about Chibi-usa that way, you've  
totally crossed the line. SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER, FOR KAMI'S  
SAKE!!! Have you no compassion at all??"   
  
Exterior-wise, Mamoru never flinched. Inside, however,  
his heart was torn, his soul painfully beaten. "Compassion? Ha, I'm  
surprised that a ditz like you can even pronounce the word, nonetheless  
know what it means. Think about it, Usagi. Use your brain for once   
in your life. How could I love a daughter when I never loved her  
mother?"  
  
In a cold voice, Usagi retaliated with a glare. "Fine.   
If you really feel that way, then I'll leave you be. Goodbye,   
Mamoru-kun." And with that, Tsukino Usagi walked out of Mamoru's  
life. She was gone, and he couldn't do anything now. He stared at her  
back as she walked out the door, her hand lingering on the door as she  
shut it.   
  
With the door closed, Usagi ran to the elevator. When it came,   
she sank to the corner furthest away from Mamoru's apartment. She   
whispered to herself, "Goodbye, Mamo-chan." Tears marred her beautiful  
face as she buried her head in her arms and started sobbing.  
  
Mamoru stared at the door, listening to the distant sobbing. He  
could've gone after her, but that would've ruined the whole point. With  
what seemed like hours after the last trace of her heart wrenching tears   
disappeared, he slowly walked over to the door and locked it, finally   
admitting to himself that it was over. 'It's over.' He sank down to the   
floor with his back against the door as hundreds of emotions flooded him.   
Relief, anger, sadness, and regret, but that didn't matter.   
  
'It's over.'   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So..how'd you like it? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	3. Never Again - Part Two

Never Again - Part Two   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Rei's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Cherry Hill Temple, Rei's room, 11:30 a.m.   
  
"He did WHAT?!?"   
  
"Calm down, Mako-chan. What Mamo-chan...Mamoru-san  
said was right. I *am* too immature, and annoying, and ditzy, and klutzy,   
and stupid, and-" Mako starts cracking her knuckles and growling under her   
breath. Haruka-san was doing the same thing. Those two are the most  
intimidating people on earth.  
  
We're all sitting at my temple, listening to Usa-chan's story.   
'All', meaning Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minkao, Tomoe Hotaru,   
Ten'oh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru, Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, Kou Taiki, and   
me, Hino Rei. We are the famous Sailor Senshi.   
  
Surprising, isn't it? Respectively, in our henshined forms,   
we're Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn,   
Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer,   
and Sailor Star Maker. Me? I'm Sailor Mars. If you haven't guessed, Usa's   
Sailormoon and Mamoru, that little good-for-nothing college boy, is   
Tuxedo Kamen. Oh yeah, and there's Meiou Setsuna, also known as Sailor   
Pluto. I'm guessing the reason she's not hear is because she's heard  
this a million times over. Luna and Artemis are the residential talking  
cats. Luna's Sailormoon's guardian while Artemis is Mina-chan's. I feel  
sorry for Luna, having to guard over a klutz like Usa. Back in the   
Silver Millenium, they were Queen Serenity's Royal Advisors.   
  
Back to the situation. This supposed prince was about to feel  
flames shooting up his ass, if I don't set his apartment on fire first.  
I can't take it anymore! I'm *not* going to sit here and watch   
my princess degrade herself just because that stupid excuse for a   
soul mate of Usa-chan's was baka enough to dis her!   
  
"STOP IT, USA! Just because he's baka enough to-" I stop short.   
After all that bakayaro's done, the blessed Odango was STILL baka enough  
to love him. One glance at the pained expression on her face...BAKA!  
How could she still love him?!  
  
"It's okay, Rei-chan. I've got to try and move on, right?"   
I watch as she plasters a fake smile on her face. I swear, if I didn't   
know her so well, I couldn't tell that she's straining. I glance quickly   
at the others. They were all sharing worried looks as well. I can place   
a sure bet that *anyone* in the room, with the exception of Usagi, is   
ready for a game of Kick-Cape-Boy's-Ass. With multiple rounds per player.  
Unluckily for us though, Usa would rather die then let us lay  
a hand on him. Kami, I just want to flambe his butt from here to Mars   
and back, but Usa still loves him and refuses to stop protecting him   
from us.  
  
"If you need anyone to make him jealous, you've always got   
Seiya over there," Taru-chan blurted. As she laughed, her short dark   
purple hair(it's natural, can you believe it?) swung in the breeze   
and her deep violet eyes sparkled. Kami-sama, Hotaru, how incredibly   
dense can you get?? Yeah, just go ahead and give Cape-boy-wanna-be   
(AN: My own personal nickname for Seiya. That should've been part   
of my disclaimer thingy...the name's mine too.) a reason to get   
closer to Usa.   
  
"Umm..." As infuriating Hota-chan's comment was, I almost   
bust out laughing, looking at Seiya's red face.   
  
"Thanks, but no thanks Hota-chan. I'll keep that option in   
mind." Usagi mumbles.   
  
Mina-chan shoots me a worried look before she pipes up,   
"Hey, the mood's getting too depressing. It should all be water   
over the arch, right, minna-chan?"   
  
That girl has got to work on her sayings. "Water under the   
bridge, Minako, water under the bridge." I watch as everybody, with   
the exception of Usa, who didn't seem to be paying attention, sweatdrops.   
  
"Whatever. Let's go down to the Crown and get some ice cream, k?   
Come on, girl. My treat! I'll pay for the Sailor V games too!" Minako   
bubbles. She's almost as good of an actress as Usa is.  
  
"Thanks, but...no, it's okay. I think I'm just going to go home  
and do some thinking." I smother a sarcastic comment as it was about to   
come out of my mouth. Thank kami I stopped myself...she doesn't need any  
more hassles as of yet.  
  
"Be careful, Usagi-san," Michiru says as she brushes her   
turquoise hair out of her face. I don't get how she can call Usa-chan 'san'.  
She's way too childish to be addressed so respectfully.  
  
"Hey, if I was careful, then what would I need all of you for?"   
Usa-chan grinned. I felt like a ten pound weight was lifted off my  
shoulders as she grinned. Maybe she was finally going to act mature  
and forget about the baka...  
  
After Usa leaves, Ruka-chan drives Michi and Hota back to   
the Outer Senshi's apartment. Luna and Artemis heads for Central, and  
the Inner Senshi follow, except we're going to be there for the ice cream  
and not for worrying about non-existant youma attacks.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Juuban Park, 1:07 p.m.   
  
I walk slowly through the park, not really knowing where   
I am, or really caring. I stop and look up. I'm at *our* bench.   
Tears start welling up in my eyes until I shake them off. No,   
I wouldn't think of him anymore. Then, I stop in my tracks.   
I feel someone watching me. I turn around to see Mamo-chan,   
I mean Mamoru-san watching me behind a tree, thinking I couldn't   
see him. I make eye contact with him before I walk away.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Shimatta, she saw me! Oh kami-sama, I miss her. Why does this   
have to be so goddamn hard?? Is that screaming in the distance? Hang  
on Usako, I'm on my way.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Usagi could hear screaming in the park. She grabbed her brooch,   
ready for whatever may come. Finally, when the disruption was in view,   
she could see that it was a youma. 'Another stray youma,' she   
thought, and quickly ducked into an alleyway and henshined. Anyone   
within a 2-mile radius could've heard her voice pierce the sky. "Moon   
Eternal Power!"   
  
"Hey busu! (AN: Japanese for 'ugly'.) Over here! I am   
Sailormoon, champion of justice and love, on behalf the moon, I will  
punish you for disturbing the peace!"   
  
The youma just stared at Sailormoon and blinked. Without   
warning, it charged at her.   
  
"USAKO, NO!!!!" Tuxedo Kamen's voice reached her. Distracted,   
Sailormoon looked up to see the familiar maksed face before turning  
back just in time to see the snarling face of the youma as it   
slammed against her. Pain immersed all her senses as she screamed,  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
She began to black out while the youma kept slamming energy   
discs at her. Sailormoon barely dodged these, while wondering 'I heard   
Tuxedo Kamen's voice, so why isn't he stopping the youma?? Oh kami-sama,   
it's true. It's actually over, and in more ways than one.' A tear   
unconsciously slid down her right cheek. 'Alright, whether or not   
Mamoru-san is with me, I've still got to finish off this youma.'   
  
  
Running behind a nearby tree, she used it as a shield while she   
pressed the all-call button on her communicator. "Senshi, I'm at the   
park. There's a youma, and I'm down. Hurry!" Sailormoon took a deep   
breath. 'Alright, here goes nothing.'   
  
Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen watched silently from a treetop, ready to   
strike if needed. He had already made a stupid move and yelled out   
"Usako, NO!" and wasn't about to do something else dumb.   
  
Usagi was mad. It's already been the worst two days of her life,  
and now the youma had to come and make it worse. All the frustration,   
love, sadness and anger she felt for Mamoru overwhelmed her. The   
ginzuishou started glowing in her brooch. Her mind   
spun and the only result she found was the four words.   
  
"MOON SILENT ECLIPSE!" The sky suddenly darkened and a small   
crescent moon appeared in Sailormoon's cupped hands. "RELEASE!" (AN:   
Get it? Four words...Moon Silent Eclipse Release? Count them...four   
words. FYI, just incase you wore confused.) The crescent moon flew at   
the youma and grew steadily in size. By the time it reached the youma,   
it was slightly larger than the youma itself. The crescent moon   
completely encased the youma. All the onlookers could see was the   
silhouette of the youma disintegrating into little dust particles.   
  
Sailormoon dropped on her knees from exhaustion. The sky had  
returned to its sunny blue color. She looked up to see the Inner   
Senshi running towards her and Tuxedo Kamen slipping out of view.   
"Whoa, nice attack you've got there, Moon!"   
  
"Thanks Venus." Sailormoon got up and watched the world spin.   
  
"You okay, Moon?"   
  
"Yeah, pyro, like, just peachy."   
  
"Grr...Well excuse me for caring, Odango Atama."   
  
"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I think you know why.   
And don't call me Odango Atama! Only he can...Oh, you're just so   
mean! WAHHH!!!!!!"   
  
"Sailormoon, you're suffering from utmost stress and   
effluvium of cogency. That new incursion necessitates a herculean   
quantity of potency, in addition to the actuality that you were in   
neither the corporeal nor vehemenical status to suffice. You've got   
to further your meticulousness."   
  
(AN: Confused? I would be too. Don't worry, I'll translate.   
Translation: "Sailormoon, you're suffering from extreme stress and   
loss of energy. That new attack needs a great amount of energy, and   
you were in neither the physical or emotional status. You've got to   
be more careful." Better? Geez, my thesaurus is getting *such* a   
work out. It's all Mercury's fault...gotta be so goddamn smart...  
grr...)   
  
"Thanks for telling me *now*, Mercury." Sailormoon spat   
bitterly. (AN: Oh yeah, and don't ask me how Sailormoon understood what   
Mercury said. She just does, same with the rest of the senshi. It's   
magic. Umm...let's say the earrings the senshi wear are translators   
for Mercury's little language, and Mamoru doesn't need it cause he's   
little college boy with his degree and stuff. No offense to the   
Mamo-lovers out there. I'm one too! Hehe. ^_^;)   
  
"Whoa girl, what's wrong with you?"   
  
"It's...like, do I really hafta explain it? Cause I   
think you can tell. Jupiter, please. Just...just carry me home? I'm   
too tired to walk."   
  
Jupiter winked. "Course, girl."   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury used her bubbles to fog   
their area so that they could detransform.   
  
On their way back to Usagi's house, Makoto noticed that her   
shirt was getting wet. 'Masaka! She's not drooling again, is she?'   
She glanced at Usagi and noticed that her shoulders were shaking.   
"It's okay, Usa. Come on, take a nap, and everything will seem better   
when you wake up."   
  
'Maybe things will *seem* better, but will they really *be*   
better? That's it. I can't take this anymore. There are going to be   
some changes around here, starting with me.'   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	4. Never Again - Part Three

Never Again - Part Three   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Two months after Mamoru has dumped Usagi.   
  
Months had passed, and the anger (at Mamoru) and sympathy  
that the Senshi had for Usagi had disappeared and in it's   
place, pity and annoyance surfaced. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Michiru,   
and Hotaru pitied Usagi for not being able to let go, Rei, Haruka,   
Chibi-Usa, all of the Starlights and even Setsuna was annoyed at Usagi  
for it.   
  
Setsuna, in all her time at the time gate had not seen Usagi   
mope so long over Mamoru. The longest she'd ever seen was a month   
and a half, max. By then, Mamoru should've gotten over the dreams   
and realized that they meant nothing. But what was wrong? Why wasn't   
it happening?   
  
One day, Usagi just snapped. She was sick and tired of having  
everyone watch her as if each and every single thing she did had to   
do with Mamoru.   
  
'Well, DUH I miss him. After all, we *were* destined to be   
together, and I *did* (still do) love him more than life itself, and   
he *did* tell me the same, so I *am* only being human! Let's see how   
*they* would like it! Going through hell and back several times so you   
could be with your destined love, only to find out that he's gotten sick   
of you!' she thought.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Scout meeting, my house, my room, NOW. Don't freak bout  
my parents or Shingo, cause they're totally out of town. Get your   
sailor butts over here, like NOW. You too, Luna, Artemis. And yes,   
this means you too, Setsuna." I don't care how mean I sound. I'm sick  
of it.   
  
"What do you want, Odango Atama? This better be good."   
  
Oh, this'll be good, all right.   
  
"Now, Usa-chan, I'm aware that you've been under stress   
recently, but-"   
  
"Ami-chan, please. Not now. I totally don't need or   
want a lecture."   
  
"What is it, Odango?"   
  
"You'll find out soon enough."   
  
"Gomen nasai, minna-chan!! I was like, talking to this   
really kawaii guy at the arcade!"   
  
"I'm here, your highness. What is it that you need my   
service for?"   
  
"Arigato for joining us, Suna-chan. But, like, please, you  
know better than to get totally formal on me, right?" I smile, then   
turn back to my mean-nasty face.   
  
"Okay people, this is the total deal. I am *so*   
totally sick and tired of watching you people pity me. Oh sure,   
some of you are just annoyed, but you're going to have to deal with   
it. You *don't* know how I feel, so don't act like you do.   
  
"Ah, don't talk. Not yet. Like, let me totally finish.   
I don't want pity. Treat me like you would, like, usually, okay?   
And like, if you don't think that you can do that out of like, your  
own freewill, then take that as an official order."   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Ami's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
(AN: This being Ami, I'll put the translation under each  
paragraph. Hee, it's strange, I'm actually finding it fun to confuse   
myself with huge strange vocabulary.)   
  
I was inarticulate. (Translation: I was speechless.)   
  
And as I descry about, it metamorphosed manifestable that   
I was not solitarily stupified by our Princess's diminutive   
colloquy. Who would've ruminated that our endearing Usa-chan could   
portray such a domineering character? (Translation: And as I   
glanced around, it became obvious that I wasn't the only one   
shocked by our Princess's little speech. Who would've thought that   
our lovable Usa-chan could act so assertive?)   
  
"Usa-chan, if that's what you want-" Seemingly, Michiru-san   
was the primordial sole to convalesce from the prostration. After   
all, she *is* ceaselessly the most placid figure of our   
congregation. (Translation: Seems like Michiru-san was the first   
one to recover from the shock. After all, she is always the calmest   
one of the group.)   
  
"Yes, Michi-chan. This is totally what I want. If   
I'm ever going to get over Mamoru-san, it'll take time. I can't and   
won't get over him under the pressure and shelter of all the senshi."   
  
"Why am I not surprised? Odango Atama can't handle   
something under pressure," Rei articulates with a simper.   
Oh, Rei-chan, this is not an auspicious juncture. Doltish   
incendiary. It appears that the senshi acquiesce in the same   
theory. They all dispatch ignominious miens en route for her,   
myself subsumed. Rei indicates self-disbelievement. I anticipate   
the paroxysm, however, it never materializes. (Translation: Rei   
says with a smirk. Oh, Rei-chan, not now. Stupid pyro. It seems   
like the rest of the senshi agree with me. They all send dirty   
looks to her, me included. Rei looks like she can't believe   
herself. I wait for the explosion, but it never comes.)   
  
"Can't handle anything under pressure, eh, Rei?" Usagi's   
modulation daunts me. She seldom piqued to the prong where she   
would enunciate in a tranquil ire. I could espy Rei getting   
unopulent subservient to Usa's glower. No one dared to vocalize   
anything. Not Rei, not even the accustomed sagacious Michiru.   
Uncommunicativeness secreted the expanse. (Translation:   
Usagi's tone scared me. She rarely got mad to the point where   
she would speak in a hushed rage. I could see Rei getting   
uncomfortable under Usa's glare. No one dared to say anything.   
Not Rei, not even the usually sensible Michiru. Silence   
covered the room.)   
  
More silence. (Translation: More silence.)   
  
"You're right, Rei, maybe I can't," she speaks inaudibly. I   
glimpse pertinent to behold lamentation befall my beloved   
princess's oculists. Oh Rei, must you have done that?   
Subsequently after Mamoru's nuncupative clouting, Usagi has   
seized each and every unadulterated abrogating opprobrium to   
her seat of passion. Each criticism prompted her remembrance of   
Mamoru's performance. Confound that man! Regard what he has   
curtailed her to! DAMN HIM! (Translation: I   
looked up to see tears welling up in my beloved princess's   
eyes. Oh Rei, did you really have to do that? After   
Mamoru's verbal bashing, Usagi has taken each and every single   
negative comment to the bone. Each comment reminded her of what   
Mamoru-san had said. Damn that man! Look at what he's reduced   
her to! DAMN HIM!)   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Setsuna's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"You're right, Rei, maybe I can't." The eyes of each   
senshi widen, including mine. She had sounded so final! Damn this.   
Usagi and Mamoru...the only two eople in the known universe who   
could mess up the time line. At all my time in the time stream, I   
have not seen this coming. Why? "Gomen nasai, minna-chan, for   
wasting your time. You know your way out. I'll be around."  
  
And with that, she just walked out of the room.  
  
Shimatta, something is really wrong with the timeline.   
Endymion-sama and Serenity-sama should've made up by now. What   
is happening?? Usagi is maturing and turning into the Neo-Queen   
too soon! Inside, I was a nervous wreck. Exterior wise though,   
I had to keep up my calm front. No, this is wrong! I snapped out   
of my reverie to see that Serenity was already out of the room.   
The room was now filled with nine senshi, three Starlights,   
and two cats. All of whom were utterly speechless.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
I'm so *incredibly* stupid! Why didn't I   
think it out before I called everyone?? Now I've gone   
and made a total fool of myself. But...yes, Rei-chan's   
right. I *can't* handle anything with the pressure I'm under.   
I have to leave. I can't take this anymore. Everything and   
everyone is a reminder of what I had with Mamo-chan. But he's   
not my Mamo-chan anymore now. He's simply Mamoru-san. Oh,   
Mamo-chan, why'd you do it?   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Two months have passed since that fateful day I broke   
up with Usako. I still see her in the streets, at the arcade,   
at the park sitting at our bench...even if she's not really   
there. Kami-sama, I miss her. But I can't. I can't approach her.   
I have to keep my distance. The dreams have stopped, but that   
probably means that she's not in danger from me anymore. I will   
*not* endanger my princess like that. If love in this lifetime   
was not possible, then perhaps in yet another, my dear Usako...   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Setsuna's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Crystal Tokyo, Moon Palace, Endymion and Serenity's private   
quarters.   
  
That's it. I'm talking to Neo-King Endymion about this.   
"ENDYMION!"   
  
"Yes, Pluto-san?" His eyes are bloodshot, and his clothes   
wrinkled. His hair is messed, and there are bags under his eyes.   
It's apparent that he can't stand the fact that his queen is   
encased in that crystal, but he knows, just as well as I do,   
that there is no choice.   
  
"Why haven't you stopped the dreams yet? Do you not   
see the pain they're both in?!?" There was no need to state   
who 'they' were. It was obvious.   
  
"I *have* stopped them, Pluto-san. Perhaps it's not me   
you need to be talking to." His tone infuriates me to no end.  
  
"And if not you, your *majesty*," I strain the word   
'majesty', for I really see nothing 'majestic' about him at   
the moment. "Then who?"   
  
"Mamoru. For I have stopped the dreams. It is he who   
has not done anything about it."   
  
"I have *warned* you, my king, about the repercussions  
of this, and now, the future as you know it is in danger!"   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like it? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	5. Never Again - Part Four

Never Again - Part Four   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,  
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,  
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Usagi had made up her mind. She had to leave. Memories of  
Tokyo were too painful. Quickly, she went to the bank and withdrew   
and cancelled her account. Twenty million yen. That should be enough.  
(AN: I think it's obvious that I have *no* clue about yen, so if   
anyone wants to give me some clues about this, then please please please  
email me.) Next, she went to the travel agency and bought the next   
plane ticket to Toronto, Canada. With that in hand, she got home. To   
her surprise, the senshi were *still* there!   
  
"What are you still doing here?" Surprise and shock was  
evident in her voice.   
  
"Waiting to talk to you," replied Haruka.   
  
"Ruka-chan, please."   
  
"No, listen. You've ranted long enough. It's our turn."  
The sheer confidence in her voice put Usagi in shock. In her   
mind though, Haruka was not so sure. 'Kami-sama, I hope   
this plan works. If it doesn't, I swear, I will kill Luna for   
making me hurt the princess this way.' "We've listened to you   
whine about your *precious* *Mamo-chan* for too long."   
  
At this point, Usagi saw red. "Oh really? And  
what have you figured out from actually listening to me?"   
  
"You, Tsukino Usagi, have *got* to get over him. I mean,  
you can't mope around day in, day out just because for once in   
your life, some guy didn't fall in love with you."   
  
"SOME GUY?!?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING  
ABOUT?? HE IS MY DESTINED LOVE!!! AND ONE DAY, HE JUST UP AND  
*DECIDES* TO NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE??? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW   
PAINFUL THAT IS????"   
  
"Lower the decibels, Odango Atama."   
  
"Oh, fantastic. And what do *you* have to say, Rei?"   
  
"Anything and everything." Rei had a confident, smug   
look about her face. But inside, was he complete opposite.  
'Oh, Usa-chan, forgive me.'   
  
  
"We don't want you as our leader anymore."   
  
Usagi just stared at her in complete shock.   
  
'Oh, Princess, please forgive us,' thought Luna.   
'This is for your own good. Perhaps *this* will push you   
to mature. Then, you can up show Mamoru-san.'   
  
"What?" Usagi whispered, disbelievingly.   
  
"You heard us, *princess*," Rei strained the word   
'princess', "At first, you weren't physically capable.   
But we kept you because you were emotionally strong, as   
much as your actions stated otherwise. But now, you're   
neither physically or emotionally capable. We denounce   
you as our leader."   
  
"Why don't you say it, Rei? Just say it. Denounce  
me as your leader AND PRINCESS, right?? I know you meant   
to say it, even if you didn't. You might as well!" The   
rest of the senshi just stood, glaring coldly, or *trying* to  
glare coldly, at their former leader. "Well, you know what?   
Screw you. Screw all of you. The NAIVE, IDIOTIC Usagi that   
you knew is no more. You want me gone? You got it, sister."   
  
Usagi didn't even realize half the words she was   
saying. All the stress, anger, and depression from the   
past two months were finally released. "Oh yeah, of   
*course* I'm physically incapable!! How could I be   
physically capable?? A person doesn't need to be physically   
capable to handle huge amounts of energy flowing through   
their body, noo, not at all!" Sarcasm laced her words.   
"You wanna know what I go through?? The power of just   
*one* of my attacks is more powerful than all your attacks   
combined!! Don't believe me? It's true. And each one  
of your attacks? You wanna know where *that* comes   
from? They come from the ginzuishou. Yes, the one   
that's constantly attached to my body. You want an   
example?" Usagi lifted up her shirt. She was wearing a   
sports bra, so nothing was exposed (AN: Get your mind out   
of the gutter, people!), but there were scorches and burn   
marks all over her chest where the crystal usually was.   
Scars, burns, and raw skin were evident. Each senshi gasped   
in horror.  
  
"Each time any one of you call from your power,   
*I* get the brunt of the attack. But do you see *me*   
complaining? No, of course not. I'm too physically incapable!!   
And no, don't even *start* with me, Rei. Don't start with   
how your attacks hurt you too."   
  
How Usagi knew Rei was about to talk about that,   
she didn't know, but at that moment, she didn't care. At   
this time, Mamoru had felt Usagi's emotional pain through   
their link and had joined them, silently listening through   
the window. When he saw the scars on Usagi's chest, he gasped,  
as if feeling the physical pain himself from seeing results   
from Usagi's pain. What the senshi had done to his Usako,   
he didn't know. But once he got his hands on them-then the   
truth registered in his brain. He had no right to hurt   
them for hurting Usagi. He had done the exact same thing no   
less than two months ago. The others just stared at her as   
she released the harsh truth on them. Kami-sama, they felt   
guilty!   
  
"Don't even *start*. Don't lie to me. I know   
what *joy* it gives you to use your attack, to be near   
your element, to use it. Fire soothes *your* soul, Rei,   
but each time you're comforted by it, each time you go and   
read your Sacred Fire, *I* am in PAIN! You know how much   
it hurts to burn your finger? Think about how much it would   
hurt to have your soul burnt!   
  
"Electricity completely comforts you, Makoto, and I  
know it. Why do you think I'm always *so* afraid of   
thunderstorms?? No, it's not because I'm a complete ditz   
who's immature enough to be afraid of a little sound, it's  
because *I* get electrocuted!! I *can* literally feel the   
electricity coursing through me!  
  
"Ami, when *you* use your power, each and every   
single time, it feels as if ice stabs at my whole body!   
While *I* go through this torture, you're soothed by the  
calmness of the waters!   
  
"Ah, and the senshi of love. While you feel the   
giddiness of love, all the pleasures, the romance, wanna know   
what *I* feel?? *I* get to feel utter and complete jealousy,   
heartache, longing, and heartbreak!! Each and every single   
time a heartbreaks, anywhere in the world, *I* get to feel it,   
yippee! I'll be in the middle of a class, and suddenly, I   
would feel this wave of depression and heartbreak flow   
through my body. Just because some stranger out there   
broke up with someone. No, that can't mean that I'm   
emotionally strong, not at all! Let's see how YOU would deal   
with both your own *and* the rest of the world's problems   
of the heart?  
  
"Oh, and don't even get me *started* on the senshi of   
DEATH. I get to feel each and every single person who dies   
feels! YAY! And yes, that includes each youma we kill and no,   
*that* can't mean I'm physically capable!   
  
"Each time Michiru uses *her* powers? I *drown*. Not   
physically, of course. But my mind *does* get to feel the   
wonderful sensation. I can't breathe, Michiru, every time you   
use your powers,I CANNOT BREATHE! I feel water going through  
my lungs, clogging my mind and throat! Complete opposite of   
what *you* feel, wouldn't you say?  
  
"When Haruka uses *her* powers? I get to feel the   
harshness of tornadoes and hurricanes. Wanna know what it   
feels like? It's as if my body is about to rip apart in   
multiple pieces, and it would feel *wonderful* if it did, but   
NO, the attack's not directed at me, so I get to get caught   
in the wind, not being able to get free. Fun, eh?   
  
"Oh, and we can't forget the senshi of TIME. Wanna   
know what I feel? I feel complete *void*. Each time you use   
dead scream? I feel that, and a complete void. A void.   
Nothing registers. Death overwhelms my senses, and yet, I   
CANNOT die!  
  
"No, none of this means anything. Nope, not physically   
*or* mentally *or* emotionally capable, eh?"   
  
No one said anything. Tears stung each and every   
senshi's eyes, including Usagi's. Hell, tears were streaming   
down her face.  
  
"Get out. All of you, get out of my house." Slowly,   
the sailor senshi shuffled out of Tsukino Usagi's house. They   
didn't know it, but from that moment on, the Tsukino Usagi they   
knew was dead.   
  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like it? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	6. Never Again - Part Five

Never Again - Part Five   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
Tsukino residence, 6:00 a.m.   
When Tsukino Ikuko woke up the next morning, her life, along with  
the lives of her son and husband, drastically changed. She had gone   
to Usagi's room to do the impossible task of waking her up, but   
instead, she found a note:   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
To Whom It May Concern:   
  
Gomen nasai for leaving so soon and unexpectedly. Okaa-san,  
Otou-san, don't worry. I've brought enough money to support me   
long enough until I find a job, and hai, I'll finish school, as   
unlikely it may seem. Don't forget me...maybe one day I'll come   
back and visit. If you want more information, you should talk   
to Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Ten'oh Haruka,   
Kaiou Michiru, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, or Chiba Mamoru,   
otherwise known as my former 'buddies'.  
  
To those stated above, I have three things to ask of you.   
True, I may not be worthy of these favours, but please listen.   
My first request is for you to please take care of Luna for me.   
Second, if you would, please tell my family the complete story.   
You know what I mean. Mama, Papa, Shingo, I know you won't betray   
my trust. My third and last request is for you to live on happy   
without me. True, this may be more of a truth than request, but   
for those who will regret what has happened, then please, move on.   
  
No one knows where I'm about to go, for the sake of my   
own privacy. Setsuna-san, do not bother trying to find out. Even   
you cannot find out. But don't worry, I promise I'll come back and   
visit one day.   
  
Hugs, Kisses, and Bunnies, (AN: I *love* that.)   
  
Tsukino Usagi   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Ikuko fainted.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Shingo's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Cherry Hill Temple, 11:30 a.m.   
  
No way...no way. This is not happening. Usagi-baka  
couldn't have run away. She...She doesn't have the brains to do  
it! Great...now, to go talk to her 'former friends'...and *him*.   
Chiba Mamoru. I bet it's his fault she left. By the look on   
Otou-san's face, he thinks so too. That wuss never deserved   
Usagi-baka. Not that *I* care, of course.   
  
"Ikuko-san, Tsukino-san, Shingo-san. Arigato for coming.  
Would you like some tea?" Who was this? Oh yeah...Hino   
something or other. So, all of Usagi-baka's friends are here...  
who would've thought a klutz like her would have so many   
friends? Wait a sec, Luna's here too?? What's *she* doing   
here? And there's another cat that looks just like her...  
except white?   
  
Someone clears her throat...what the...? It was Luna! No,   
it couldn't be. Yeah, the shock from finding out Usagi's gone is   
just getting to me. That's it. I glance over to Usagi's friends.   
They didn't seem fazed about it at all. Maybe they didn't hear   
it. But Okaa-san, Otou-san? Their faces were as white as a sheet.   
  
"Arigato for coming." WHAT?? LUNA TALKS??   
  
"You...you talk?" Papa stutters. If I weren't so freaked out   
myself, I would laugh at the expression on his face.   
  
"Yes, I do. Now, all things will be explained in due time.   
I suppose you've read Usagi's goodbye note?" With the mention of  
Usagi, the tension in the room gets noticeably thicker. I watch  
as her friends tense. Mama nods. "Well, you must be wondering   
what the 'whole story' is. A millennia ago, there was a beautiful   
kingdom named the Silver Millenium..."   
  
Hours later, Luna finishes. I'm still in shock. Then I laugh,   
"Usagi-baka's Sailormoon? A princess? SUGOI!" Then reality hits   
me hard. "But she's gone now because of all of you...you're all   
sorry excuses for 'protectors'. Yeah, you protect her *so* well! Just  
run her out of the country, why don't you?" I can't take it anymore,   
so I run out of the temple. I can hear Okaa-san and Otou-san   
following.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions, flames,  
death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	7. Never Again - Part Six

Never Again - Part Six   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
In the next six years of Usagi's absence, the Senshi fell apart   
with their leader's absence.   
  
Mamoru, depressed like hell over his love's disappearance,   
hid in the shadows of work and school to slightly dull the pain. He   
slipped deeper into his depression when he felt the link between him   
and Usagi nullify. He had tried suicide many times, but somehow, he   
always lived through it. He was put in a support group because of his   
suicide attempts.   
  
Ami and Makoto finished Juuban Junior High, and Juuban High   
together. Ami left for Germany to work on doctor's degree. Makoto   
skipped college and worked her way up in restaurants. When Ami returned,   
the Inner senshi tried to keep in touch for Usagi's sake. Strangely enough,   
when Usagi left, there were no longer any youma attacks, leaving the   
Senshi no reason to stay together.   
  
Setsuna immersed herself within the twists and turns of the  
Time Stream, standing at her eternal post at the Time Gate. She had  
tried, time after time to find Usagi, but had always failed. This   
confused her to no end. She was the Guardian of Time! She should've seen   
this coming! She should *know* where her princess is! And just WHY had   
she played along with Luna's plan?  
  
Haruka indulged herself at the track, yet again, trying to dull  
the pain and guilt she felt. Many times had she swerved off the track  
because her thoughts were on the odangoed one.  
  
To Michiru, this was all her fault. She should've known that the   
plan wasn't going to work. She should've used her mirror to see the faults  
in the plan, she should've done SOMETHING!   
  
Hotaru spent her days staring at blank walls at thinking about  
Usagi. This was the girl who had saved her life! How could she have just  
turned her away like that? One of the most important times in her  
princess' life..when she needed her the most...  
  
While the Senshi were in their deep depression, Usagi was in   
Toronto, Canada. She was 22 now, and was a famous interior decorator.   
She was mature, beautiful, smart, and sophisticated. Her silver hair   
symbolized her development. (AN: I like the theory that I got from this   
other fanfic. It said that on the moon, whenever a Serenity had fully   
matured, she would grow into her true goddess form, and the silver hair   
symbolized it.)  
  
She had the confidence that she never had in Tokyo.   
Usagi had finished school, minoring in law and majoring in interior   
design, graduating at the top of the country's graduates. Whenever she  
thought of the Senshi, she would smile sadly. 'Proved you all wrong,   
didn't I? I *can* best you all. I just wish it didn't take all this   
heartbreak on my part to do it.' She remembered how she had asked her   
mother to hide her location from the supposed 'all-knowing' Guardian   
of Time and to temporarily cut off the link between Mamoru and herself   
until she wished it. On her way to the top, she had met   
Fenikkusu Kirei. Their meeting had shocked Usagi, but had brought   
many good things into her life.   
  
~^*^~ Flashback ~^*^~   
  
Usagi was up late working on a design when a portal   
opened in her room. She jumped up, "What the hell? Didn't I   
conceal my location to you?"  
  
"Relax, Serenity. I'm *not* Sailor Pluto. Don't you   
remember me? It's me, Kirei!"  
  
"Kirei? Who? I'm sorry but I have *no* clue who you are.   
Who are you, and *how* do you know me as Serenity? Don't tell   
me that the evil villains have followed me to Canada."  
  
As she spoke, Kirei came into view. A girl- no, woman,   
stood in front of Usagi. She had light brown hair, apparently soft,   
apparent even from where Usagi was standing, and was held up by a   
claw clip. Soft wisps of hair that had escaped the clip framed her   
heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a warm, comforting brown that had   
a kind twinkle that reminded Usagi of her mother. Her skin was   
a tan bronze, and was apparently soft as well. She was wearing a   
Senshi uniform, except it was all white and tinted platinum at the   
edges. The only exception to the 'all white' was that there was   
a platinum brooch on her chest bow. The crystal in the brooch   
was gorgeous. She was wearing boots that were like   
Sailormoon's, except they were white and ended mid-thigh.   
Instead of the crescent moons, platinum arrows were curved   
in the shape of a heart. (AN: My symbol for Phoenix. I guess   
that should go in the Disclaimer too.) The   
white band that Sailormoon had on the top of her boots was   
platinum on hers. In her hand was a staff, not unlike Pluto's.   
The shaft was black and the head, which was a   
shaped platinum arrow, was, well, platinum.   
  
"Sheesh, Usa. Chill! You really don't remember me? Sailor   
Phoenix at your service, your highness!" Kirei bowed mockingly   
and looked up at Usagi through her eyelashes and flashed a grin.   
"~sigh~. You really don't remember me, do you, Onee-chan?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, dumbfounded. "Well then, let me tell   
you a story." Phoenix twirled her glaive between her hands, obviously   
bored at the concept of retelling her story, yet again. "Back in the   
Silver Millennium, there was the Silver Alliance. I trust you know   
about that, Usa?" Phoenix stopped briefly to see if Usagi was listening.   
Usagi nodded.   
  
"Well, this included each of the nine planets, the asteroid   
belt, a few stars, and of course, the Earth moon. I was found, as a baby,  
in a basket at the front gates of the castle. I suppose whoever my   
biological parents were; they wanted me to live a high and royal life,   
thinking that a kind queen like Queen Serenity would have the heart   
to take me in. But that didn't happen at first. The palace chef saw me   
first, and took me in.   
  
"But as time passed, Queen Serenity had an experiment and   
was trying to find a willing volunteer who was around the age of   
her daughter, Princess Serenity. The chef, not necessarily known   
for his smarts, didn't think of what the experiment would involve,   
volunteered me, and I was taken in immediately.   
  
"The experiment? It was to combine the powers and talents of   
each planet and star included in the Silver Alliance into one   
Ultimate Senshi. Of course, you, Princess Serenity, were pretty close  
to the Ultimate Senshi. You *can* call on everyone's powers if needed,   
but it would be painful for you. So, they got me. Bits of each planet   
and star crystal were melded together and bestowed upon me. The   
crystal is the one that's on my chest right now. This is why I am   
called Sailor Phoenix. The Phoenix is often considered as a legendary  
bird with ultimate powers. Key words being *ultimate powers*. So, I'm   
one of the minor goddesses. It's quite ironic, actually, how I died.   
Beryl, knowing that I would defeat her easily, sent in a hit man to   
poison me with centaur's blood. With all my telekinetic powers and   
training, I should've sensed it. But I didn't, unfortunately, and I   
died. The Ultimate Senshi died of food poisoning. Don't get me wrong,   
I'm not getting egotistic. I just think that it's ironic. Days after   
I died, the final battle took place. I don't think I need to recap that."  
Phoenix leaned against her staff. (AN: By the way, FYI, I call it the   
Staff of Legends. Cool name, eh?)   
  
"How did you know about the final battle? Weren't you dead?"  
  
"Physically, yes. Spiritually, no. Anyway, let me finish. Back   
to the ultimate powers, yada yada yada. I have some powers of each   
and every known senshi. This includes the Inners, the Outers,   
the Starlights, Galaxia even. And yeah, this includes Earth. I think it   
*is* quite pointless to have Earth's power. I mean, oh wow. I can make   
flowers! Beware my powerful flowers, I'll pollenate you to death!" Usagi   
giggled. "Now, I've been watching you ever since I was awakened five   
years or so ago. Yeah, I got my powers when I was seven. I guess the   
Platinum Star just thought I was mature enough. Anyway, can't say   
I'm not proud of you, sis! That was way to tell off the senshi!"  
  
Usagi suddenly hushed. "No, they didn't deserve it. They may   
have been wrong, but they didn't need to know about my pain."  
  
"Oh, Onee-chan, you're too kind, but you've always been like   
that. I agree. What do you say we just try and forget them for now?   
You still don't fully remember me, do you?"  
  
"I remember a little...bits and pieces..." Usagi waved her  
hands randomly.  
  
"Then close your eyes...I'll unlock all your memories from   
the Silver Millennium." As Usagi closed her eyes, she unconsciously   
changed into Sailormoon. Sailor Phoenix closed her eyes soon after   
as well.   
  
An hour later...   
  
"Endy..." Usagi wiped a tear from her eye.   
  
"Gomen, I knew there were both good and bad memories, but   
you need to remember them all." Sailor Phoenix blinked away her   
tears, because as she revived Usagi's memories, she relived those   
moments as well.   
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Anyway, this is getting a bit depressing...wanna get your   
new powers?" Kirei grinned.   
  
"Are you serious? New powers? Sugoi!"  
  
"Okay, take out the ginzouishou. Got it? Great. Now,   
concentrate on the crystal and nothing else. Yeah, I know it's a   
lot of power, but you'll get used to it. Now, concentrate on the   
power, and your need to protect the innocent."  
  
A silvery white flash filled the room. Where Sailormoon once stood,   
now stood, well, Sailormoon, but in much different clothing. "You are now   
Saikoushidousha Sailormoon. In easier to pronounce words, you are Ultimate   
Sailormoon. You have bonded with your crystal. This is your most powerful   
form as a Senshi. The next form for you is when you become the Neo-Queen. You   
no longer have to yell out your transformation or attack words. All you  
have to do is think it. Will it. And it will happen. Your attacks, they   
are limited only to your imagination. Each attack will be created by you,   
and you only. The only attacks you have to yell is your basic attack and   
your maximum attack. Your basic attack is the Moon Silent Eclipse. You've   
already used it once, from what I know, and I'm really surprised that   
you were able to call on it without uniting yourself with the ginzuishou."  
  
Saikoushidousha Sailormoon felt warmth all over. Power, love,  
and kindness overwhelmed her senses. "When can I start training? Oh yeah,  
and what's that brooch?"  
  
"Oh, this brooch? It's the Platinum Star. The surrounding circle is   
made of platinum, but the crystal in the centre is the Phoenix Crystal that   
I told you about earlier. As for your training, it starts as of now."  
Phoenix opened a portal. "Follow me."  
  
USM (Ultimate Sailormoon) stepped into the portal. A cold feeling   
washed over her body, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had   
appeared. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing. A void consisting   
of a small amount of light, and nothing else other than Phoenix and   
herself. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're at my private training grounds. No one has access to   
these grounds except me, and now, you as well. Oh hai, I forgot to   
tell you. While I was waiting for you to come, I got bored, so I found   
the Earth Generals and the Platinum Guard as well. You can meet them later,"  
Phoenix winked. "I'll leave you to train now. Don't worry, with your power,   
you'll be able to create a portal back to your room. I can't tell you how   
though. If you *really* can't, then search me out with your mind. I think   
you're smart enough to figure it out yourself though." And Phoenix   
disappeared.   
  
~^*^~ End of Flashback ~^*^~   
  
After that day, Usagi invited Kirei to live with her at her apartment.   
Kirei, on the other hand, dropped her 'ultimate warrior' façade and   
acted like the kid she was, though the façade *did* reappear more and more   
often as she grew up. (AN: She's 15 while Usagi's 22. They met while Kirei   
was 13. A bit young, but hey, it's my story.) Days after Usagi turned into   
Saikoushidousha Sailormoon; Kirei introduced Usagi to the Earth Generals   
and the Platinum Guard. Now, they were all living in a large apartment in   
Downtown Toronto.   
  
~^*^~ Flashback ~^*^~   
  
Usagi's apartment, 11:30 a.m.   
  
"Guards, Generals, may I present you to my wonderful Onee-san,   
Tsukino Usagi, also known as Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium,   
also known as Sailormoon, Eternal Sailormoon, Super Sailormoon,   
Saikoushidousha Sailormoon, future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo-"   
  
"Okay, Ki-chan, I think they've got it."   
  
"Just wanted to give you a brilliant introduction, Onee-chan,"   
Kirei winked.   
  
"Your highness." Eight men got down on one knee and bowed to   
their princess.   
  
"Oh please, I *know* you have your memories back. And if   
you'll remember, I *hate* being bowed to! I don't want that type of   
princess-y respect!"   
  
"Ah, but you deserve the annoyance of the respect, Sereni-"   
  
"Call me Usagi, please."   
  
"Usagi. After all, you're Princess Serenity."   
  
"In my past life, yes. But now, I am Tsukino Usagi."   
  
"Nonetheless, you were, and still are Serenity."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So, you deserve respect."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Ugh, I'm not even going to bother trying to explain to you  
while you're like this. The *last* time I tried, ~sigh~."   
A tall, broad-shouldered man with parted orange hair (AN: Think Nick   
Carter hairstyle.) grinned.   
  
"Ahem, as I was saying," Kirei continued.   
  
"I think Miss Almighty-Phoenix is mad at us for interrupting   
her big fancy formal introduction," whispered a sandy blonde haired   
man with piercing ice blue eyes. Usagi giggled.   
  
Kirei was trying to do a fancy introduction, yes, but the   
Guards, Generals and Usagi were ruining it. They remembered each other,   
and before Kirei had started this introduction, Usagi had flung herself   
at each one of them. They were talking about the times during the Silver   
Millennium and about what had happened to the other Senshi before Kirei   
had interrupted them.   
  
"*Anyway*," Kirei shot a glare at the sandy blonde haired man,   
"as I was saying before I was so *rudely* interrupted, I present   
before you Princess Serenity, the Platinum Guard and the Earth   
Generals." Smothered laughter was heard throughout the room.   
  
"Commander of the Earth Generals, General Kunzite, known as   
Celestia Kris." (AN: Remember? They're speaking in Japanese, so last   
names first.) A man with long white hair and blue eyes looked up and   
saluted mockingly with a smile.   
  
"His first in command, General Jadeite, known as Blaze Justin."   
The sandy blonde haired man swept his hair out of his eyes and winked.   
  
"Second in command, General Nephrite, known as Bolt Nicholas."   
A man with long wavy dark red hair yawned.   
  
"Lastly, the third in command and tactician, General Zoisite,  
known as Ice Zachary." A man with long strawberry blond hair that   
was tied up in a low ponytail smiled.   
  
"Of the Platinum Guard, *my* guard," Kirei grinned while   
the Guard groaned, "Commander, Onyx, controller of the power of   
snow. He's known as Sirocco Owen in this lifetime." A man with dark   
spiky navy hair and light green eyes glanced up and cracked a lopsided   
grin. He was tall, taller than Mamoru, perhaps.   
  
'Hehe,' Usagi thought. 'Won't Hotaru be surprised...but...  
I won't be seeing her...'   
  
"His first in command, Black Pearl, with the power of   
electricity. He is known as Ember Brian." A man with pure black   
hair winked at Usagi. His eyes, though black, radiated warmth   
and pure kindness.   
  
'Ruka-chan...'   
  
"Second in command, Amethyst, with the power of water  
and fog. He is known as Myst Armand." A man with silvery purple hair a  
nd dull grey eyes glanced up.   
  
'Michi-chan...'   
"And last, but not least, Flint, specialist of the magical   
forces both dark and pure. He is known as Wikka Daniel." The orange   
haired man from before (AN: Above.) yawned.  
  
'Suna-chan...'   
  
~^*^~ End Flashback ~^*^~   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: Sorry that this is a bit long, but...how'd you like?   
Comments, suggestions, flames, death threats, send them all   
to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  



	8. Never Again - Part Seven

Never Again - Part Seven   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,  
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,  
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Japan United; plane on its way to Tokyo, 6:04 p.m.   
  
Oh kami-sama, I can't believe I'm going back after all these   
years. Justin takes one look at my pale face and announces, "Geez,   
Usa! You agreed, remember?" He grins while sticking his head in from  
the seat in front.   
  
"Shut up, Jed. You have nerve, still reminding me of it. You   
people tricked me. And stop that. You sound too perky."  
  
"Oh, come on. Where's the loveable happy-go-lucky   
Usa-chan we've known all our lives?"  
  
"She disappeared the moment she realised what you people  
were doing to her," I reply exasperatedly.   
  
"But really, are you okay?" Ah, that's Nicky. Always freaked   
out about me, whether in Nicholas or Nephrite form. Geez, he's   
protective. But then, they all are. They can't seem to get the   
'Oh-Usa's-the-weak-fragile-princess-we-gotta-protect-her' chain of   
thought out of their heads. ~sigh~. But then again, it *will* be   
good for me to have some people support me like this. Hehe, when   
I told them about why I had run away from Tokyo, Kris' reaction   
was priceless:   
  
"NANI? I can't believe I even pledged myself to that coward!"  
  
Of course, they were all freaked out that their sweeties could   
do such a thing to the 'precious princess', but they got over it,   
as have I. Oops, back to reality.   
  
"Yeah, I'm peachy. Just worried about what they're gonna   
think if and when they see me." No need to point out who 'they' are.   
I know Nicky and the others can tell. Kami, I'm pretty sure I know   
how they're gonna react. Probably gonna look away in disgust for   
running away.   
  
"Chill babe, you've forgiven them, and that's all that matters.  
They have nothing to forgive *you* for, so as long as you treat them   
as old friends with no nasty past, it'll all be alright." Ki-chan's   
face is creased with worry. She probably read my thought.   
  
"They'll be surprised, alright!" Armand yells. People from other   
aisles look over at us with curiosity while we all, save for Armand,   
sweatdrop.   
  
"Lower your voice, Ar-chan. We can hear you just fine.   
Maybe you should take your earphones off."  
  
"Oops," Armand blushes as the rest of us sweatdrop yet again. I   
note that Zackie, Owen, and Kris haven't said anything yet. I look two   
seats ahead to see Zackie sleeping, and Owen and Kris staring at a   
flight attendant who's bending down to pick something up. If   
possible, I would say that her skirt's even shorter than our fukus!   
  
"Hey Owen! Kris! Care to move your gaze somewhere else less   
hentai? What would Minako and Hotaru say?" I grin as they blush   
and lookdown. The flight attendant, hearing my comment, turns  
around, blushes, and walks quickly away. Owen mumbles something as   
Kris looks at the ceiling. Damn, I wish my mind-reading ability was   
more developed. What I wouldn't give to find out what they're saying   
right now.   
  
Ki-chan sticks her head in from the seat behind. "Owen is   
still thinking about the flight attendant in the hentai ways that   
only he can think, and Kris' thinking of the flight attendant...and   
Minako, since you mentioned her in...well, pretty much the same way   
as Owen."  
  
"Arigato, Ki-chan!" I glare at the two commanders. "I wonder   
how much Hotaru and Minako would pay for this little bit of   
information?"  
  
I think I heard a gomen from one of them. I can't really   
tell, cause Zackie just chose this time to give a huge snore. I   
muffle a giggle while Kirei and Jed just burst out laughing.   
Nicky just looks embarrassed. Armand's too busy listening to   
his Discman to pay attention. Kami-sama. These are the people who   
pledged themselves to me? Geez, they pledge themselves to me then   
they trick me at the same time. How did I get myself caught in this?   
I can't believe I'm so baka!   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
~^*^~ Flashback ~^*^~   
  
Usagi's office, Usagi's apartment, two years after Usagi meets the   
Guards and Generals   
  
"Guess what?"  
  
Usagi took off her glasses and put down the design she was  
working on. "Yeah, Jed?"  
  
You know, you really *should* call me Justin. We *are*   
in the twenty first century, and I'm not necessarily henshined,   
so..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well people will just think it's a nickname from   
some inside joke, so I can call you what I want, so thhpt!" Usagi   
stuck out her tongue at Justin.   
  
"As immature as ever, I see."  
  
"Oh shuddup. Now what did you want?"  
  
"I want Rei, but I think you already know that." 'Gotta stall,'   
he thought.   
  
"~sigh~. What do you want from *me*?"  
  
"I don't think I'll tell you. Endymion would kill me."  
  
"Not if I get to you first," Usagi growled.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll back off."  
  
"So? What do you want?"  
  
"I got a job offer."  
  
"That's great! Maybe you'll stop mooching off me now."   
  
"Har har. You offered, remember?"  
  
"I know, only because I'm such a wonderful person."  
  
"Ego trip!"  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"So was I."  
  
"~sigh~. So, what about your new job?"  
  
"It's big pay and great working conditions. And it's a huge   
coincidence cause the rest of the Generals and Guards got jobs   
offers too, save for Dan."  
  
"That's great! But why do you sound so down? It's a good   
thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fantastic. But you see, the thing is, we gotta move.   
This company is like a round-the-world type of company, and it wants   
us all to work at this new situation it has."  
  
"Oh, well, I could loan you some money to move."  
  
"But then if we all moved, there'd be no one to protect you,   
and I refuse to move without you."  
  
"Nani? First off, there's nothing to protect me *from*, second,   
I *am* a goddess and Senshi in my own right. Third, if anything *does*   
happen, there's always Ki-chan. Psh, back to my second point, I'm   
stronger than all of you put together."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I'd still feel safer with someone there to   
protect you. And besides, I don't think the Guards are willing to   
leave Ki-chan either."  
  
"You mean you'd feel safer if *I* was there to protect you.   
Anyway, there's always Dan, right? He didn't get a job, right? He   
can stay while you people are tromping round the world. He can   
*protect* me."  
  
"Dan's coming with us."  
  
"Well then, what can I do? I *could* come with you, but  
then I can't pull Kirei out of school in the middle of her high   
school career! And I'm not even going to *think* about leaving   
her here alone."  
  
"I doubt she would mind moving. You could ask her yourself   
though."  
  
"KI-CHAN!! COME IN HERE FOR A SEC, WILL YA??"  
  
Kirei poked her head into the room. "Yeah, Onee-chan?"  
  
Usagi leaned into her chair. "Did you hear about the job   
offers that Jed and people just got?"  
  
"Oh, hai. And the fact that we're gonna have to move,   
right?" A quick exchange of winks between Justin and Kirei went   
unnoticed by Usagi.   
  
"Yeah, how do you feel about it?"  
  
"I think it's *great*! I've *always* wanted to go there!  
And besides, I don't mind moving at *all*!" Kirei mustered   
up more enthusiasm capable for a human being.   
  
"Well then, I guess it's settled."  
  
Five months later   
  
"Umm...Usa, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hai, just help me move this box, will you, Dan?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, while brushing a loose strand of   
orange hair away from his face.  
  
"Arigato. Kami-sama, this thing is heavy. Finally, finished   
packing. Okay, let's see...you people have the living plans and   
plane tickets set up, right?"  
  
"Uh...Hai."  
  
"I don't get why you won't let me know where we're   
moving to."  
  
"You've already done so much for us already, it's the   
least we could do."  
  
  
"And what about the fact that you won't let me know   
*where* we're moving?"  
  
"Well...uh...yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you  
about. Hang on. GENERALS! GUARDS! KIREI!"  
  
A huge rumble was heard when the group assembled   
in the room. "Hai? What is it? Did you tell her?"  
  
"That's the thing...I can't tell her it. Someone else do it."   
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"Umm...I have homework to do!" Kirei yelled before   
running out of the room.   
  
"Yeah, and I gotta go check out the penthouse we're  
gonna be living in." Owen said before he ran out of the room.   
  
Kris left, yelling after him, "Wait! I'll help you!"  
  
"I..uh..I have to check on the plane tickets," Zachary   
said before running out of the room.   
  
"I need to finish packing," and with that, Justin   
was out of the room.   
  
"I'll help!" Nicholas ran after him.   
  
"I...uh...I well...damn, they took all the good excuses..  
I GOTTA GO PEE!" Brian dashed out of the room, attempting to   
make an escape.  
  
Daniel grabbed his shirt. Usagi sweatdropped. "ALRIGHT,   
GENERALS! GUARDS! KIREI! GET IN HERE NOW!"   
  
Apologies were heard as each member of the group   
regrouped in the room. They all faced the ground, embarrassed   
and guilty.   
  
"What do you have to tell me?"   
  
"Stop that glare, Onee-chan."  
  
"I'm not glaring! You haven't FELT the wrath of my glare!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
*GLARE*  
  
"Umm..yeah, well..."  
  
"Well...you see..."  
  
"Yeah? Spit it out."  
  
"We..."  
  
"Don't have..."  
  
"Jobs..."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"We rigged it!"  
  
"And we don't have a penthouse either!"  
  
"And the place we're moving to is Tokyo."  
  
And with that, Usagi fainted.   
  
~^*^~ End of Flashback ~^*^~   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	9. Never Again - Part Eight

Never Again - Part Eight   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Juuban, Tokyo; Minako's apartment, 7:00 a.m.   
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME   
UP???? I'M LATE FOR WORK!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The white cat covered his head with his paws. A mumble   
could be heard, "I did, Mina. I tried, seven times."  
  
Minako froze in her 'morning ritual'. "Did you feel that,   
Artemis?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go talk to Luna about it. Take your henshin  
stick with you, okay? Be careful."  
  
"I will." 'As strange as it sounds, that felt like Usa.   
Oh, gomen nasai, Usa-chan...'   
  
Cherry Hill Temple, 7:00 a.m.   
  
Rei was doing her morning chores when she felt a   
strong essence. 'That felt like Usagi, but...it can't be. She's   
been gone so long...unless...she's coming back?'   
  
Azabu apartments, Room 305, 7:00 a.m.   
  
Mamoru was reading the newspaper and drinking his black coffee.   
He was wearing his usual green blazer (AN: Ugh, someone burn it.   
But, I guess what I'm about to do is good enough.) when he felt   
something overwhelm him. He stood up and spilled coffee on his   
jacket. (AN: MWAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I wish I could continue..spilled   
coffee on his jacket, and since the coffee was so hot, the jacket   
caught on fire and burnt to little ashes, never to be seen again.   
Sounds good, ne? Alas, I can't. It wouldn't make sense.) He had   
*felt* Usagi. 'Usako?'   
  
Ami's apartment, 7:00 a.m.   
  
Ami had just walked in after a graveyard shift last night   
at the hospital. She dropped her keys when she felt it. "Usagi?"  
she whispered.   
  
Makoto's apartment, 7:00 a.m.   
  
Makoto abruptly stopped in her cooking when she felt   
a warm feeling engulf her. "Luna? Did you feel that?" She   
looked at the cat.   
  
"Yes, Makoto. Do you think...?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Outer Senshi's apartment, 7:00 a.m.   
  
Hotaru looked up from her books when she felt it.   
A clanging of a violin dropping to the floor signified that Michiru  
felt something too. "Michi-mama? Did you feel that too?"  
  
Michiru poked her head into the kitchen. "Hai, I did."  
Haruka walked in. "What the hell was that? I nearly drove into the  
side of the house!"  
  
Hotaru piped up. "It felt like Usagi!"  
  
The color faded from both 'parents' faces. "Usagi?"  
  
~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
What had happened that day at 7:00 a.m. that had reminded   
them all of Usagi?   
  
At 7:00 a.m., a silver-blonde haired goddess walked out   
of Juuban Airport International with her entourage consisting   
of a brown haired goddess and eight men.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Suggestions, comments,   
flames, death threats, send them to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	10. Never Again - Part Nine

Never Again - Part Nine   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Armand's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
Usagi and Co.'s new apartment, 4:56 p.m.   
  
"Ah...finally done unpacking. That took long enough. Anyway,   
girl, you sure as hell have found a *nice* apartment here!"  
  
"Ki-chan, you're way too over enthusiastic. But she's right,   
Usa-chan. This place *is* nice."  
  
"Thanks Ar-chan. I lucked in, finding this place. I mean, after  
the *short notice* that I was put under by *some* people, since those  
certain *some* peoples," Usa glares at us, "never actually *found* a   
place, after promising they had it all fixed up for the past *five*   
months."   
  
Kami, Usa sure has grown up in the past few years we've lived   
with her. I take one look at the reflection of her determined face while   
she looks out the full-length window. The Sailor Senshi aren't going   
to know what hit them.   
  
In the 'short notice' that Usa was put under, like she says,   
she's done an amazing amount of work. She's found this apartment,   
furnished, decorated and revamped the whole place, *and*, she's   
found jobs for all of us. She's taken over this little building.   
The bottom floor consists of a martial arts wing, where we'll all be   
training people in. The second floor is a club, which Usa and Ki will   
be in charge of. Justin's gonna be performing with the girls, he just   
loves singing with them. Honestly, in my opinion, I think Rei would   
kill him if she saw how he was flirting with them. Anyway, when Jed   
and the girls aren't performing, I'm one of the DJs. The top floor is  
a restaurant that Nicholas is in charge of.   
  
Just because some people don't have any special 'skills' to   
be exploited in this thing, they get to waitress for the restaurant   
and the club. I feel so bad for Brian, Dan, Kris, and Owen.   
Zachary gets to do the management and stuff, so he doesn't have to   
waitress. I can't believe they let Usa talk them into it. But then   
again, no one can really avoid her puppy eyes, and of course, her   
accusation. "Hey, y'all still owe me for tricking me into moving here in   
the first place." She glared at us, and then she flashed her puppy eyes.   
"Please?" Kami, we're stupid.   
  
Usa named the whole building. It's only fair considering all the   
work she's done. The entire place will be called 'The Platinum Palace   
of Serenity'. As if that wasn't an obvious clue to the Senshi, but she   
says that she plans to 'inform them of her presence' as she puts it,   
before the grand opening. Anyway, the club will be called 'Moon Paradise'.   
Personally, I find the name to be too peaceful for a place that's about   
to be blasted with music, but hey, it's Usa's choice. As for the martial   
arts wing, it's just going to be called 'the Defense Arts of the Silver   
Millennium'. The restaurant's going to be called the 'Silver Millennium'.   
Is that a dead give away or what? Her major in interior designing paid off.   
The place is stunning.   
  
Back to the penthouse. The place *is* 'sure as hell nice', as Ki   
would put it. I'm not surprised that Usa could afford this place, I mean,   
if you see the amounts of money people pay her to decorate their homes...  
ouch. But nonetheless, the splendor of this place is amazing. Her talents   
are obvious. The main room has a full wall of glass that curves out,   
looking out on a gorgeous city line. The walls were white, and so was the  
furniture. Plush white couches lined two of the walls furthest away from   
the window. In front of the corner where the couches meet, there's this   
clear coffee table. It's lined with dark steel that directs down into   
claw-like feet.   
  
As for each of our own rooms, we got to decorate it as we wish,   
with help from Usa. There's one hall for us guys, and another for the  
girls. In our hall, she prepared a room for Mamoru. I think she expects  
him to have to stay over, but I don't know how she'd know. There's also  
a room for each of the Senshi in the girls' hall.   
  
I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Ki-chan chirp, "Hey! Let's   
go get some ice cream!"  
  
"Hai, that's a fantastic idea! I know this great place called   
'Crown Arcade and Café'. I used to go there all the time! Come on guys,  
you coming?"   
  
"Uh...nah, it's okay."  
  
"Yeah, Usa, you know what he means. It's embarrassing   
being seen in public with two extremely overly hyperactive girls."  
  
Usagi sticks her tongue out at Jed and whips a cushion at his   
head. "Well, if you think that's the case, then I guess I shouldn't   
tell you about the fact that the Senshi usually hang out there."  
  
I laugh as I watch Justin fall out of his chair. "Senshi?   
Rei?"  
  
"Did I mention the Senshi? Nah..." Usagi smiles innocently.   
  
"Yeah, I'll come." Kris tries to answer nonchalantly.   
  
"Real inconspicuous, Kris. Real inconspicuous."  
  
After a few more minutes of teasing, we all finally leave.   
Will I finally see you, Michi? Oh kami-sama, I miss you,   
Michi-chan.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
Mamoru's office, 5:00 p.m.   
  
Damn, I'm not functioning properly today. All because of  
whatever happened this morning. Shimatta, I miss you, Usako.   
Gomen for what I've done. HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?   
  
*ring* *ring*   
  
Oh, it's the phone. Damn, I get too caught up when I   
think of her.   
  
"Moshi moshi?"   
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Hai, who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Rei."  
  
I run my hand through my hair. I haven't heard from her  
since..since it happened. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you feel something this morning? Around 7:00   
a.m.?"  
  
I freeze. How did she know? "Hai, how did you know?"  
  
"The rest of the Senshi felt it as well. There's a   
meeting at the temple today, in half an hour. Can you make it?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be there. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." She seems to have lost her zest ever since Usako  
left. I suppose we all have.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Rei's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
"Where *is* Mamoru?"   
  
"I called him, he should be on his way over. Kami,   
he's acting like Odang-...gomen."  
  
"It's okay, we all miss her."  
  
I look up when I feel the wood floor creaking under   
my knees. Mamoru's running up to us. "Gomen nasai, minna.   
I was caught up in some last minute paper work."  
  
Luna coughs to get our attention, "I assume that each   
of you felt that strong sense of power this morning?"  
  
"Hai, it felt like Usagi," Minako puts in quietly.   
  
"Yeah, but it felt like she had some other strong essences  
around her as well. You might not have felt it because we've   
never experienced it before, but I'm more skilled in this stuff,"  
I pipe up.   
  
"Ami, can you track her down?"   
  
"I've endeavored, Artemis, but I can not seem to encounter   
a fixture on her energy signal. It's eminently altered out of   
appurtenance of the one she had erstwhile." (Translation: I've   
tried, Artemis, but I can't seem to find a fix on her energy signal.   
It's really different compared to the one she had before.)   
  
"Nani? How can she change her energy signature?" Mako asks,   
scratching her head in confusion.   
  
"It's inconceivable, Mako, however, I assume that it's due   
to a herculean summation to her endowments, or she could have   
reprogrammed her DNA into one of her alter egos." (Translation:   
I don't know, Mako, but I guess that it's because her powers  
have really grown, or she could have changed into Princess   
Serenity or one of her other counterparts.)   
  
"Oh." Mina-chan's obviously confused.   
  
"Well, there's not much we can do-"  
  
"Wait, I have unequivocal comprehensible   
interpretations. It's suggestible that she's accompanied by a   
woman and eight men. Each of their energy signatures are foreign   
to my computer, yet they're familiar in some sense." (Translation:   
Wait, I have some clearer readings. It looks like she's with one   
other woman and eight men. Their energy signatures are unfamiliar   
to my computer, but in some sense, they seem familiar.)   
  
"Eight men?" I watch as Mamoru clenches his fists in a fit   
of jealousy.   
  
"Mamoru, there shouldn't be anything to be jealous of.   
We're not even sure if it's her. And besides, it's like saying   
Usagi would be jealous of you, because you're here with eight   
women." Leave it to Michiru to calm anyone down with her logic.  
  
"~sigh~. I guess."   
  
"Hey! Let's go down to the arcade! My new game's coming out  
today!" Mina-chan grins.   
  
"You girls," Luna starts, before catching Mamoru's glare,   
"and Mamoru, go ahead. Artemis and I will come only to check   
Central to see if anything's gone astray."  
  
"But I indisputably should endeavor and toil on her energy   
signal." (Translation: But I really must work on her energy signal.)   
  
"Oh, come on, Ami-chan, have some fun!" Hotaru says while   
jumping up and down. I don't get how she can be so perky after this   
whole Usagi thing.  
  
"Hai, even Haruka's going, right?"  
  
Ruka glares at Michiru. "Hai, hai. Rei-chan, can I leave   
my car here for now?"  
  
"Hai, of course."  
  
"Well, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Fine, perchance I could scrutinize for a comparable intensity   
beacon while we're extrinsic." (Translation: Fine, I could look for   
a similar energy signal while we're out.)  
  
"Nuh-uh, you're not taking that computer out with you!   
And that's an order from your leader!" Mina puffs up importantly.   
  
We all sweatdrop while Mina shrugs innocently, "Nani?"  
  
"~sigh~. Hai, I'll forbear my computer," Ami replies   
reluctantly. (Translation: Hai, I'll leave my computer.)   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
.flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	11. Never Again - Part Ten

Never Again - Part Ten   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Motoki's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
I sigh as I wipe up yet another spill of chocolate milkshake   
from a kid. Chocolate milkshake, that was Usa-chan's favorite drink.   
Kami, I still miss her. I'm not the only one either. Why she left  
without even saying goodbye, I'll never know. I hear the automatic   
doors open. Why even bother looking up? There's not much of a chance  
that it'll be Usa, maybe her friends, maybe Mamoru, but not Usa. She's   
like a little sister to me, and she leaves without saying goodbye.   
  
"Justin! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother!" I hear a   
high pitched giggle. No, it can't be...but it sounds so familiar! I look   
up, and kami-sama, there she is, lightly slapping a blonde man's chest.   
  
"Usa-chan?"  
  
"Motoki-oniichan?" Usagi squeals before launching herself   
into my arms.   
  
"It's been too long, Usagi-chan. Where have you been?" I ask,   
slightly chiding her.   
  
She looks up at me and pouts, "Can't a girl have her secrets?"   
  
As innocent as ever, I laugh, "Hai, of course, Usa-chan. So,   
can I make you a chocolate milkshake?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just have a sprite."   
  
That one surprised me. "Just a sprite?"  
  
"People grow up, Motoki-chan!"  
  
"You're right, Usa." I look up to see her entourage. There   
are eight men, handsome, but you wouldn't hear me say that. There's   
also another woman. She's gorgeous. Damn, she's just hot. "Usa,   
who's that with you?" I ask, as I hand her her Sprite.  
  
"Oh! You must think I'm so rude! That's Justin, and that's-"  
  
"Iie, iie. I mean who's *she*?"  
  
"Oh, *her*!" A devilish grin lights up on Usa's face.   
"Do you *really* wanna know, Motoki-oniichan?"  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That's it!" I start tickling her. I'm not surprised; she's   
still as squeamish as ever.   
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Please! Stop!" She gasps out   
between gales of laughter.   
  
"So? Who is she?"   
  
"*She* is Fenikkusu Kirei. I met her when I moved to Canada.   
She's 18 now. Ugh, you can't believe how scary her driving is.   
Anyway, isn't she a little young for you?" Usa teases.   
  
I look down as a warm feeling creeps up my neck. "I-I was   
just curious."  
  
"Right, sure, Motoki."  
  
"Anyway," I try to start on another topic, "Mamoru and the  
girls will be so happy that you're back."  
  
She stiffens. "Can you not tell them about me, please?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't, please?" She looks up at me with a pair of   
watering puppy dog eyes. Did they do something to her? No...they  
love her too much to...they wouldn't...would they?   
  
"If you say so, Usa-chan,"  
  
She quickly dons a happy face, "Don't worry, Motoki-chan!"  
  
"Actually, never mind. There's no point in pretending that   
I don't know you're here. They're outside the door."  
  
I watch as she pales. They really did do something to her,   
didn't they? "Outside...the...door? Umm...Motoki-oniichan, I have to   
go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye!" And she rushes to Kirei.   
Damn, that new girl is hot. I can feel my face getting hot as I   
see her staring back at me.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Haruka's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
"Holy shit!" I scream.   
  
"Nani?" The Senshi look at me curiously.   
  
Oh, kami-sama, am I seeing things? They look in the   
direction I'm staring. There she is. Usagi...   
  
"Usagi?" I hear Rei whisper.   
  
Usagi-san flings herself at Motoki. I hear teeth   
gritting, and turn around to see Mamoru growing insane with   
jealousy.   
  
Then comes Michiru's soft, calming voice. "Calm down,   
Mamoru. She's just happy to see an old friend."  
  
"She's not going to be so happy when she sees *us*,"  
I mumble.   
  
Michiru gives me a sharp glare and whispers harshly,   
"You're not helping."   
  
"Gomen, gomen. ~sigh~. She's right, Mamoru-san. Your   
love has survived a millennium. You've been through death time   
and time again, I don't think a simple misunderstandi-"  
  
"You don't understand!" He roars. Anger boils   
through me.   
  
"Well, if that's what I get for trying to cheer you up,   
then-"  
  
"Gomen, Haruka-san. It's just seeing her...now...after   
almost ten years...then seeing her in the arms of Motoki..."  
  
"It's harsh, isn't it, Mamoru?" Minako asks quietly.   
"I can feel your pain...my powers as the senshi of love are growing   
a bit. I'm learning what Usagi was telling us years ago. I can feel   
the heartbreak of other people."  
  
"Hai, I feel it as well....the pain she talked about.."  
  
We're silent for a while. Damn, who knew that my winds   
actually hurt that much? Well, Usagi did. Does. Dammit, why were   
we so goddamn stupid?!?   
  
"Let's go inside."   
  
"NANI? Are you insane, Minako-chan?"  
  
"We'll have to talk to her *some* time!"  
  
"No we don't!"  
  
"Come on, I know just as well as you do that you want to   
see her, Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru stays silent. "No, I can't face her."  
  
"Yes you can! And you will! Even if I have to drag you in   
there myself!" With that, Mina starts trying to pull Mamoru into   
the arcade. Something sparks in each Inner Senshi's eyes as they  
help. Hotaru grins and starts pushing him from the back.   
Michiru shrugs helplessly, then grins as well, and helps pull   
his arms. What can I do?   
  
"Matte, stop it, now!"  
  
I hear everyone moan in disappointment as they step away.   
Mamoru looks up at me thankfully, then, while the Senshi laugh   
and Mamoru groans, I pick him up and walk in with him lying across   
my shoulder. I can hear him mutter, "Dammit, Haruka-san, I thought   
you would be on *my* side!"  
  
And what do I do? I just grin.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Kris' P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
I watch as Usa walks back to us, pale and stunned. "Usa,   
what's wrong?"  
  
Almost inaudible, she whispers, "They're oustide.."  
  
"They?" Nick asks, stupidly. Zachary slaps him upside   
the head. "Oh, *them*. I knew that." Zach shakes his head,   
apparently giving up. Then Owen steps up and slaps Nick himself.   
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
Ki-chan steps up to take her turn, but I get to him first.   
She pouts at me, "Hey!"  
  
"Yes, Ki-chan? It's not my fault you were too busy staring   
at that arcade guy over there."  
  
She blushes and was about to answer, but before she could get   
around to it, Brian cuts in sharply, "Can we pay some attention to   
Usa here?"  
  
Oops, how could I forget about her? "Girl, you okay?" Ki asks  
quietly.   
  
"Yeah, can we leave? Please?" I was about to answer, but then  
I look up to the door. Kami, there she is. Her blonde hair sparkles in   
the sunlight, her blue eyes dancing with laughter as she tries to pull   
Mamoru into the arcade, her little tongue, sticking out of the corner   
of her mouth in concentration...shimatta, I've missed her.   
  
I snap out of my reverie when Daniel snaps his fingers in   
front of me, "Do you realize none of us, other than Kirei, are   
paying attention to Usa? She looks like she's about to faint!" He hisses.   
  
Justin hears us and looks over to her. She looks up with tearful   
eyes. I glance back at the Senshi one more time. Mamoru sees her   
tears...I can tell that my prince is heartbroken by them, but when Justin   
walked over, he got possessive. My attention readverts to Miko...  
kami, Miko, you're gorgeous...  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
Kami, Usako's crying? "Dammit Haruka, let me down!" I yell   
one last time. "Usako's crying!"  
  
Haruka stops in her tracks. "Usa's crying?"   
"*Yes*, now let me dow-"I freeze. A relatively handsome guy   
walks up to Usagi and starts comforting her. If you ask me, I think   
he's ugly. She smiles gratefully at him. If he gets any closer to   
her, I swear I'll-DAMN! Jealousy races through my veins as he puts   
his arm around her to console her. After hesitating, she leans her   
head on his shoulder. HOLY SHIT, WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS   
PUTTING HIS ARM AROUND HER?!   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Hotaru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
I see Haruka-papa back away from Mamoru-san when she sees   
him clenching his fists in anger. That man, whoever he is, just   
made a *very* stupid mistake. But, ooh...who's that with him?   
I feel like I've met him before... Kami, I'm acting like Mako-chan   
or Mina-chan, but I *really* can't deny the fact that he's just   
downright hot. (AN: FYI, y'all know how Hotaru's birth sped up so she   
could fight, right? Well, in *my* story, it speeds up so she's around   
the age of the Inner Senshi.)   
  
I can literally sense that guy's foredooming death. "Umm...Mamoru,   
why don't you calm down? I'm sure they're just friends." Almost faster   
than the words come out of my mouth, I see Usagi stand straighter, and   
that guy wraps his arms around her waist while her back's still to him.   
Uh-oh. No, Usagi, don't take it any further. Dammit. She leans her head   
up and kisses him. He kisses her back, and from what I see, it's pretty   
incredibly passionate.   
  
"Just friends, ne?" Mamoru growls between gritted teeth.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
Justin walks over to me. "You okay, babe?"  
  
I smile gratefully. "I'll be okay."  
  
He puts an arm around me, and through my new powers, I can   
sense jealousy raging through Mamoru. Hmm...jealousy...I've never   
thought of that approach.   
  
~ Be careful, Usagi. You might hurt him more than you'd   
want to. ~   
  
~ I know, Ki-chan. But...I just need to show him how much pain I   
felt when I saw him with what's-her-face and when he broke up with   
me, feeling that he no longer lo- ~   
  
~ Okay, okay, I get it. Just be careful. ~   
  
Ki-chan shoots me a warning look, but I ignore her and   
send a mental message to Justin. His head snaps up attentively   
when he gets it.  
  
~ Jed? I'm about to do something...just play along, please?   
I want...no, need to get Mamoru back...so just take one last look at   
Rei for now. ~   
  
He just looks at me and nods, understanding. After he takes   
a long, lingering glance at Rei, I take hold of one of his arms,   
which was around my waist, and pull myself closer to him. I think   
he gets the hint, cause the next thing he does is wrap both his arms   
around my waist. I look up at him and gaze at him lovingly, like I   
would've done with Mamoru 9 years ago.   
  
I can almost see a light spark in his eyes as he gets an idea.   
"Lean your head on my shoulder, and face up," he murmured into my ear.   
I bet it seemed like a whisper of words lovers' exchange.   
  
I whisper back into his ear, "Hai, of course, *sweetie pie*."  
He chuckles deeply as I stick my tongue out at him teasingly. Then,   
I place my head on his shoulders, like he insisted. I open my eyes  
to see his face there, slowly inching down to mine. "Oh, so *this* is   
what you had in mind?"  
  
"Hai, while we're making Mamoru jealous, might as well get Rei-chan   
jealous. It'll give her a start, I know how long it's going to take her   
to trust me." He mumbles before planting his lips on mine. I get caught   
up in the kiss, pretending to be passionate. Then slowly, I turn around   
and wrap my arms around his neck. Memories of the Silver Millennium   
resurface. When Jed wascourting me. When we were almost engaged. The   
hurt looks in Rei and Endy's eyes...wait a second! I push myself off of him.   
  
"Kami-sama...Gomen, Jed, memories, they..." I whisper.   
  
"From the Silver Millennium, ne? I got them too."  
  
I turn around to see Ki-chan, the Guards, the Generals, and   
the Senshi staring at us, jaws dropping to the floor. Well, except   
Rei and Mamoru. They look pissed.   
  
"Umm...can we go? I'll explain it when we get back, okay?"  
  
"Hai," Ki-chan says, uncertainly.   
  
Justin holds his arm out to me, and I take it, hooking   
my own around it. I put my head on his shoulder and before walking out   
the door, I yell to a shocked Motoki, "Ja ne, Motoki-oniichan!"  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Michiru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
  
"Oh. My. Kami. Did that really happen?" Hotaru asks,   
shaken.   
  
"I think so..." whispers Ami. Too shocked to even use her   
huge vocabulary, apparently. I look at Mamoru. He's seething with   
anger. Oh my.   
  
"Mamoru? Are you okay?"   
  
"Just friends, ne, Hotaru?"  
  
"I...I didn't.."  
  
"JUST FRIENDS?!" He yells and slams his fist into a nearby  
wall. Poor wall.  
  
"Mamoru, stop it! Leave the girl alone! She didn't know. How   
could she?" Haruka yells back, impatiently.   
  
Mamoru stays silent. "Mamoru?" I ask quietly.   
  
"Forget it, I'll be fine."  
  
Needing no further encouragement, Minako sighs before   
sputtering out in breakneck speed, "Wasn't-that-guy with-the-  
long-white-hair-just-*so*-incredibly-hot?-I-swear,-it-seems-like-  
I've-seen-him-before-Oh-my-kami,-was-I-dreaming,-or-was-he-staring-  
back-at-me?-Oh-my-kami,-he-was-*so*-dreamy."  
  
We all sweatdrop. Then, apparently over her shock, Ami puts in,   
"Do you not deem that tetrad of the men, including the one whom was   
solacing Usagi and the one Minako's salivating over, seem like the   
Dark Generals?" (Translation: Don't you think four of the men,   
including the one who was comforting Usagi and the one Minako's drooling over,  
seem like the Dark Generals?)   
  
"NANI? THE DARK GENERALS?" Each of the Inner Senshi, save for   
Ami, yells.   
  
I say in a quiet, calm voice, "Do you really want the rest   
of the world knowing that you know about the Dark Generals?" That shut   
them up.   
  
"Leave it to Mina to fall in love with a Dark General," Rei mutters.   
  
"Hey! I heard that! And who are you to ask?"  
  
"Who are you to *talk*, Mina-chan, who are you to *talk*." Makoto   
puts in, exasperated.   
  
"Oh. Well, whatever. Anyway, I saw you, Hino Rei. You were staring   
at Usagi's boyfriend!" Mamoru stiffens and Minako realizes. "Oops, sorry   
about that, Mamoru-san! Anyway, Rei, I saw how you got jealous when they   
started making out! Gomen, Mamoru."  
  
"JEALOUS? Why would I be jealous of her making out with a Dark   
General? What do you know, ditz?"  
  
"I may be a ditz, but I *am* the Senshi of Love. I know this   
stuff."  
  
As the two continue their tongue war, Makoto breathes dreamily,   
"That guy with the long wavy auburn hair is *so* dreamy. He reminds me   
of my old sempai. No wait, he's better than my old sempai..."  
  
The rest of us just sweatdrop.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  



	12. Never Again - Part Eleven

Never Again - Part Eleven   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Daniel's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Usagi and Co.'s apartment, 12:05 a.m.   
  
We were back at the apartment and I was on my way to   
bed when a huge blast shook us all out of our reverie. Oh shimatta,   
Negaverse already?   
  
"Henshin yo!" Ultimate Sailormoon yelled. How she   
transforms without yelling out her phrase still confuses me. Through   
out the room I could hear the yells.   
  
"Kunzite Earth Power!"   
  
"Jadeite Earth Power!"  
  
"Nephrite Earth Power!"  
  
"Zoisite Earth Power!"  
  
"Onyx Transformation Activate!"  
  
"Black Pearl Transformation Activate!"  
  
"Amethyst Transformation Activate!"  
  
My turn! "Flint Transformation Activate!"  
  
I looked up to see Ultimate Sailormoon and Sailor Phoenix   
watching us impatiently. "Hey, it's not our fault we can't *will*   
ourselves to change!"  
  
"Right, let's just go!"  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Makoto's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Duck, kick, block, jump, kick, punch, duck, kick, block,   
jump. Damn, after all these years of peace, the youma just *had*   
to reappear. Does...does Usagi know about these youma? Kami-sama,   
I hope not. She won't be able to handle these youma. Even the   
Outer Senshi are having trouble. A loud yell snaps me out of   
my thoughts. "JUPITER!! WATCH OUT!!"  
  
I turn to see a youma fly towards me. I try and react but...  
itie...the pain consumes my body and the world is covered by  
darkness...  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Rei's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"JUPITER!!! NO!!!!!" I hear Ami yells as one of the youma   
fly at Jupiter. Meanwhile, I'm fighting off another. Kami-sama,   
I don't think we'll get out of this one. A thought occurs to me,   
and my low spirits lower even more. My thought? If Sailormoon   
was here, she'd be whining, klutzing out...but it was no more.   
Well, at least she's not here. She won't be strong enough.   
Shimatta, when are the Outers going to show up?? Wait, they're   
already here. Oops. I didn't realise it. Whoever this villain is,  
it seems he's smarter than the rest we've fought. He knows there's   
safety in numbers, obviously. Masaka. They're coming out from   
that portal!! There's no way we're going to win this.   
  
"May I have your attention please!" What the hell was this?  
But something about this man's voice...it captures the attention of   
everyone. Even the youma have stopped!! Perhaps he's one of *them*.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" yells Uranus. I glance around me.   
Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn were down. Uranus, Neptune,   
Tuxedo Kamen and myself were barely standing. Damn. And that man...  
he seems so familiar! Short sandy blonde hair that sweeps just   
over his eyes...piercing blue eyes...grey uniform...  
  
Then it hits me like a ton of bricks.   
  
"Jadeite?!"  
  
"Yes, Mars, miss me?" He flashes me a grin. But this  
wasn't threatening. Almost warming? "Ahem, as I was saying,   
may I have your attention please! It gives me great pleasure   
to present to you thefirst of our three surprises for you all   
tonight. Please, welcome, Sailor Phoenix!"  
  
A woman in a white fuku appears. The fuku, while white,   
had traces of gold around the edges. Maybe it wasn't gold,   
more like platinum. On her chest bow, was a gorgeous brooch.  
This was definitely platinum and not gold. There was a star   
formation in the brooch, and within the star, there was an   
exquisite jewel. She has light brown hair that was clipped up in   
a claw clip. A few strands of hair that had escaped the clip   
fell down around her face. Really, she was beautiful. She had   
pale pink lips, but not sickly pale, that were put in an   
unconscious pout. Her eyes were a warm brown, and I felt safe   
in her presence. Even so, I did not trust her.   
  
Silence was heard everywhere. Well, maybe except for the   
drooling of some of the youma. "Oh, don't I feel welcome." She   
states sarcastically, but while she says it, a huge grin   
lights up her face.   
  
Who was this? Can we trust her? "Hmph, they don't   
trust me." She glances over at us. I narrow my eyes at her,   
hoping that I seem dangerous. It's quite hard when you're   
half-dead. "Anyway, Jed," she puts her hand on his shoulder.   
Jealousy raged through my veins. Why am I feeling this way?   
He's an enemy! A dark general! And wasn't he *Usagi's*   
boyfriend? Sailor Phoenix continues. "Jed, why don't you show   
them our little surprise?"  
  
I was put instantly back on alert. They were behind   
this, weren't they? I'm not surprised.   
  
"Mars, before our next surprise, you can drop your   
suspicions. I am *not* dating Sailormoon." I hear a sigh of   
relief come from Tuxedo Mask...and...did one just come from me   
too?   
  
"Anyway, for our second surprise of the evening, will you please   
welcome the Earth Generals, along with the Platinum Guard! Both   
groups are the *proud*," Phoenix interrupted by sarcastic coughing,   
"protectors and guardians of Sailor Phoenix and our   
unnamed friend." Seven men came into view. They were all handsome,   
and I could feel great amounts of energy from them. And, try as   
I might, I could not find any dark energy about them. Most of   
them had pained looks in their eyes as they saw the Senshi   
down. Damn, if they're evil, why can't I feel nega-vibes?   
  
"Last, but sure as hell not least," Jadeite smirks, "it   
is my pleasure to present to you, Ultimate...Sailor...Moon!"   
  
ULTIMATE SAILORMOON???   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	13. Never Again - Part Twelve

Never Again - Part Twelve   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Ultimate Sailormoon? Usako...she's back, and more   
beautiful than ever. Her fuku, now, instead of the pink, blue, and red   
we all knew and loved so much, was a light silvery grey. The chest and   
back bow were silvery grey as well. The brooch was different too. It   
wasn't pink anymore. It was black. Not a cold black, but black, tinged   
with silver edges. On the brooch, a silver crescent moon shone. "Hello  
peoples! I'm back!" What? No bitterness, no nothing?   
  
"Oh, relax Tuxedo Kamen! I'm over it. I mean, the world has   
gotta stop revolving around me for once, right? Okay, let's continue   
this convo later. Senshi, or, whatever's left of the Senshi, move   
out of the way. No time for questions or sarcastic comments, Mars.  
Flint, shut the portal before more youma come. And see if you can   
tell where the portal leads to. Zoisite, can you please aid him?   
When you two are done, try to keep the unconscious senshi comfortable,   
please? Oh yeah, and don't forget to move them out of the   
crossfire." I watch as two men nod.   
  
"Everyone else, chill, Zoi and Flint will get your precious   
babies," she taunts teasingly, "all better." I glance around   
and see six men blushing and one woman stifling her laughter. "So,   
anyway, it's your choice. Brute force or magic?" Since when did   
she get so assertive? So confident? Not that it's a bad thing. It sorta   
pains me though...all those men....eight, to be exact. With them,   
two women. There's got to be someone with my Usako, isn't   
there? Jealousy rages through me. I hear voices, but I'm not sure   
what they say. I am still in my jealous reverie,   
silently grasping my fists until I hear her sweet voice again. "Then  
brute it is. CHARGE!"  
  
I look up to see the sheer joy on my love's face. I guess   
she misses fighting. At first, Rei, Mako, and Haruka were like that.   
I guess there was even a little of that in Ami, Michiru, and Mina.   
But it's gone now.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Sailor Moon charged at the nearest youma and sent a kick   
flying at its head. Snap, off it came. 'Well, that was too easy,' she   
thought as she targeted another. She looked behind her as she felt   
a presence nearing and saw a youma. She quickly got rid of it by   
elbowing it in the stomach and threw a small energy ball at its chest.   
Unfortunately though, as she turned back around, a youma flew at   
her from above, knocking her down. With both feet, she kicked   
and sent it flying up in the moonlit sky. She flew up beside it and   
with a strong punch, knocked it back to the ground, dead.  
  
Phoenix formed a long bow out of her pure will. It   
looked as if it was made of electricity, and, using a bolt made   
of fire, aimed it at a few youma. 'Three down, hundred   
ninety seven to go,' she smirked as she back kicked a youma   
from behind. The fight went on, going extremely easy for the   
Platinum Guards as well as the Earth Generals and the two   
goddesses. The Senshi were just watching in awe.   
  
Near the end, there was a youma, hidden amongst the   
tree the whole time, which launched itself at Sailormoon. With   
a huge claw, he slashed her back. She flew across the   
battlefield as the others all gasped. "Usako!" Mamoru watched in   
horror as she landed with a dull thud.  
  
"No worries, Tuxedo Kamen. Takes more than that  
to get rid of me!" He looked up to see Usagi floating in the air,   
smirking good natured-ly. After sending a small energy blast  
towards the youma, she spoke. "Alright, it's really getting late.   
Guards, Generals, Phoenix, sorry to cut your fun short, but we've   
really got to get up early tomorrow. Gotta work on the Grand Opening,   
you know? And plus, we've still got a lot of explaining to do to   
the Senshi." The Guards nodded reluctantly and the Generals   
followed. Phoenix, however, was not so obedient. "Awww...  
come on, Moonie, pleeeease? Just a little more? I'm having fun!   
It's been literally *forever* since I've fought someone who I   
actually had permission to kill!" The conscious senshi stared at her   
in shock. Phoenix just stared back. "What? It gets boring!" The   
conscious senshi sweatdropped. "Alright, enough, Phoenix. You're   
scaring them. You're scaring me too, actually. Everybody, just   
stand out of the way."   
  
Phoenix looked at Ultimate Sailor Moon worriedly. "You   
sure you can handle this, Moonie? You may be a goddess, but   
your powers *do* limit sometimes."  
  
"I'll be fine, Phoenix."  
  
"No-" Phoenix was cut off by Sailormoon talking to her   
telepathically.   
  
~ Please, Ki-chan. I need to show them I'm better. ~   
  
~ I think they've already seen that from how you handled   
this situation! ~   
  
~ Please, Ki-chan? ~ Sailormoon flashed a puppy dogface.   
  
"Fine, fine! If you fall half dead, don't come yelling at me   
though!" The Senshi stared at Kirei curiously.   
  
"Thanks, babe!"  
  
"*I'm* going to heal the senshi though, okay? I don't   
want you to go through more than one massive energy drain per   
night. I'm transporting them back too!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! You're not as experienced as I am!   
You're going to kill yourself if you drain yourself like that!"  
  
Everyone on the ground, meanwhile, was all   
staring at them, both human and youma. "Fine, fine. Sheesh,   
and *I'm* supposed to be the older sister..." Sailormoon mumbled.   
  
"Are they always like this?" Neptune asked.   
  
"Always, but worse," answered Black Pearl. Neptune blushed  
as he continued looking at her long after talking.   
  
With a white flash, the senshi, Guards, and Generals watched   
all the youma disintegrate. "How'd she do that?" Mars asked, bewildered,   
to no one in particular."  
  
"She's a goddess now, Mars."  
  
"Jadeite. I'd almost forgotten about you."  
  
"Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?" 'Usa-chan   
was right. She doesn't remember a thing about us.'   
  
"Sailormoon, are you one of *them* now?" Uranus asked   
warily.   
  
"Do you really doubt us, Uranus?" Amethyst asked,   
sadness lacing his words.   
  
"Chill, Amethyst. Uranus, it's more like *they're* one   
of *us* now. Though I'm not so sure about the *us*. Is there?"  
  
"If you'll have us," Sailor Mars piped up,   
uncharacteristically shy.   
  
"Then, gladly. And really, Mars. I've never known you  
to be so shy!" Sailormoon flashed a huge grin before she wavered.   
  
"I *told* you, Usa, but noo, you just *had* to be   
stubborn. Alright, let's go," Phoenix mumbled grumpily.   
  
The senshi, Guards, Generals, and Sailormoon were then   
all caught in Sailor Phoenix's shower of platinum glitter.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	14. Never Again - Part Thirteen

Never Again - Part Thirteen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Kirei's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Usagi and Co.'s apartment, 3:00 a.m.   
  
"Alright peoples, now that Usa's gone, *I'm* in charge,"   
I flashed them a reassuring grin while Usa detransformed and walked   
to the shower. "Now, now, Ruka-chan, no need to give me dirty   
looks. Same with you, Rei-chan." I detransform.   
  
"Don't call me Ruka-chan. Only *friends* call me Ruka-chan."  
Ouch, that one hurt. Looks like she was about to go on, but stopped   
when she saw my eyes wet. I bow my head and spoke softly.   
  
"Sure, Haruka. You'll get your memories back later, no worries.   
Anyway, I'll just do a bit of healing on everyone. Or do you not trust   
me to do that either?" I glance at her through my eyelashes.   
  
"N-no. It's okay. Heal away." I look up and tried to blink   
my tears away.   
  
Rejuvenate. That's the only word I need to think as I heal   
everyone in the room, senshi, Guard, General alike. Then I feel it.   
Onee-chan's crying. Mamoru's head shoots up. He feels it too,   
and moves to get up. "No, Mamo-chan. Don't. Let Owen.   
Owen?" Mamo-chan stares at me, confused, probably about my   
calling him Mamo-chan. And why I won't let him see Usa. Owen   
looks at me.   
  
~ Usa-chan's crying. I don't think she's ready to see   
Mamo-chan. She's tired from all the excitement tonight...I can't   
leave everyone now either. I have to bring back their memories.   
Go check on her, please? ~   
  
"Sure." Then he leaves the room.   
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, you don't remember, do you? I   
used to call you Mamo-chan back in the Silver Millennium! I'm   
the one that got Usa-chan started calling you that..." It   
depresses me to no end that they don't remember me. I  
mean, yeah, Onee-chan didn't remember me at first, but   
after the explanation, even without her memories, she   
remembered a bit of me...   
  
"What? Where am I?"   
  
"Mako-chan, I-" I try to explain.   
  
"Who are you? Who are you to have the right to call   
me Mako-chan? How do you know who I am?" Ouch. Hurt   
almost as much as when Haruka said it.   
  
"Chill, Jupiter. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll  
call you that for now. I'll explain everything soon." I scan   
Ruka-chan's mind. Still didn't trust me. Only pities me. I   
got teary eyed yet again. Oh, Ruka-chan.. No, I will *not*   
cry. Let's check on Rei and Mamo-chan. Seems like they   
don't trust me either. Michi-chan! She remembers a bit..  
that's good. And Suna-chan...still hasn't shown up yet.   
  
Slowly, one by one, everyone wakes up. They all   
ask the same question. "Okay, now that everyone's awake,   
I'm going to start."   
  
I glance around. The senshi, each one of them refused   
to sit, as sore as they were from the injuries, and they stood there.   
The Guards...well, Danny was asleep on one of the couches,   
Brian still sat there on the carpet though, sitting patiently. The   
Generals, they were here as well. Kris was leaning against   
the wall, with his eyes closed and arms folded. Armand, Justin  
and Zackie sat there playing cards, and Nick was watching   
Mako-chan. I think I saw her catch his gaze once and blush   
before quickly cautioning herself. "I suggest y'all sit down.   
This is going to be a long story."   
  
"Where's Sailormoon?" blurts Ami.   
  
Sarcastically, Jed replies without thinking, "We're   
holding her captive."  
  
Instantly, the senshi take out their henshin tools.  
  
"JED! That was just mean!" came Usa's voice. We all turn   
(save for the sleeping Danny) and saw Owen standing there   
with his arm around Onee-chan's waist. I felt jealousy coming   
from both Hota-chan and Mamo-chan. I guess Hota-chan   
*does* remember more than I thought.   
  
I rush towards her and envelop her in a huge bear   
hug. "You okay, Onee-chan?" I feel the confusion as the   
senshi hear me call her Onee-chan.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just peachy," she smiles. "Come on,   
I wanna hear you tell your story again."  
  
"Sheesh, you know how sick I am of telling it."  
  
"Haha, that's why I love it," she smirks.   
  
"Yippee," I mutter.   
  
"Well, Senshi, what are you doing standing around   
staring at me like that? Sit! Get comfortable...this story's   
gonna take a while." And she lay down on the carpet, with  
her head resting in Owen's lap.   
  
~ Sheesh girl, you're really going to push it on   
Mamo-chan as much as possible, aren't you? ~   
  
~ I guess...I mean I don't want to hurt him, but... ~  
  
~ Chill, I get what you mean. You want him to have   
a taste of his own medicine. It's not that hard to get. ~   
  
The senshi stared at us while Usa-chan and I smirked   
at each other. "Well, back in the Silver Millennium, there was   
the Silver Alliance. I trust you all know that?" The senshi all nodded   
dumbly. "Well, this included..." And I went on with my story.   
The exact same story I've told over and over to the Guards, the   
Generals, and Usa. Of course, with Endymion here, I didn't   
add my little wisecrack about throwing flowers.  
  
"So, I have the powers of each known senshi. All the   
planets, Galaxia, the Starlights, and yes, Mamoru, I can make   
flowers as well." I created a perfect honey suckle and tossed   
it to him. "Now, close your eyes." They look at me suspiciously.   
  
"Oh people, just do it!" They listen to her. Why aren't I   
surprised?   
  
Half an hour later...   
  
"Wow..." whispers Minako-chan. I glance at them.   
Mako-chan was hugging Mina-chan, both of them obviously   
shaken. Ami-chan was sitting there, speechless, as was   
Rei-chan. Mamo-chan looks at me, apologizing silently. I give   
him a comforting smile, and relief washes over his features,   
before he resumes glaring at Owen, still holding onto   
Onee-chan. Michi-chan sat there hugging her knees,   
contemplating what she had just remembered, and Hota-chan   
stared at Owen, hurt and jealous that he was treating Usa-chan   
like he was. (AN: In case you don't remember, her head's lying   
on his lap.) Then I look at Ruka-chan. She was staring at   
the ground.   
  
"Haruka? You okay?"  
  
She looks up at me and what I see shocks me. Tears are   
streaming down her face and her eyes are puffy. I scan her mind.   
She truly feels guilty for treating me that way..."Oh, Ki-chan,   
I'm so sorry...I-I didn't remember...but that's no excuse...I-"  
I cut her off. I wasn't about to stand here and listen to her   
apologizes.   
  
"It's okay, Ruka-chan! I didn't expect for you to   
remember." But it still hurt, I think. Why? We were close  
friends in the Silver Millennium, closer than Usagi and I, closer   
than Michi-chan and she. There wasn't a thing that I hadn't   
told her, and same for her. When I look up, I see Ruka-chan   
standing there. "Ruka-chan!" We hug tightly before Usagi   
butt in.   
  
"Oh, as you know, these are the Earth Generals, Kunzite,   
Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. No, Zoisite is *not* a woman. That   
was only Beryl's little...strange *perverse* fantasy." The inner senshi   
looked at them, hurt. Usagi notices this. "And yes, I know it seems that   
they betrayed you in the last battle in the Silver Millennium, but please,   
listen to their explanations."  
  
Nicholas stood up. "Koto..." She looks away, obviously   
pained. It was apparent that he was hurt as well, though. "The generals  
you faced in that last battle were not us. Earlier, Beryl had captured us.   
We were cloned, then killed. But our souls were trapped within the   
generals. We-" he choked on his words. Usa-chan went to him and   
comforts him. I could hear her words.   
  
"It's okay, Nicky...chill.."  
  
Justin stands forward. "As Nicholas was saying, we were...we  
were forced to watch you die. It was not us who killed you, but we   
were forced to watch you die. We watched, helpless. Rei...I'm so   
sorry..." and he too, broke down.   
  
I look at the other two generals. Kris is still in his position,   
leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and eyes closed, but   
I could tell with one quick scan that he was thinking of Minako and  
hurting. Tears streak down his face. Zackie was not much better.   
He sat there, eyes closed, shoulders shaking silently. I barely hear   
him when he says, "Excuse me." And with that, he rushes out of   
the room.   
  
Ami looks up. "Zoi.." I smile at her.   
  
"Go for it."  
  
"But...he won't forgive me," she whispers, head hanging low.   
  
"He will, all he wants is *your* forgiveness."  
  
"Excuse me then."  
  
I glance over at Usa. She nods. "Owen, I think you should  
go to Hotaru. She thinks there's something between us."  
  
"You mean we don't?" He grins childishly.   
  
She smacked him lightly on the chest. "Just go, immature baka."  
  
"Alright, I think we've had enough excitement for one  
night."  
  
~ Tell them about their 'unlimited' power tomorrow? ~   
  
~ Yeah, sure. I don't think they need to be more   
overwhelmed than they already are. ~   
  
Usa stops and looks at Mamoru. "Mamoru? Can we talk?"  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  



	15. Never Again - Part Fourteen

Never Again - Part Fourteen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Mamoru, can we talk?" I could sense that his tension had   
heightened tenfold.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hang on," I turn to Ki-chan. "Show everyone their rooms,   
please?"  
  
"Naturally, Onee-chan." Surprised that this penthouse can   
fit nineteen people? We, well *I*, knew that somehow, the Senshi might   
have to stay overnight, so, I prepared in advance.   
  
"Ami, Rei, Minako, you might want to call your bosses and   
inform them about your absences at work tomorrow. We're going to need   
to keep you for at least a week." They seem shocked that I could use such   
precise language. That's good.   
  
"Anyway, Mamoru, if you'll follow me...?"  
  
"Usako, I-"  
  
"Just Usagi, please. Don't call me that. I am no longer *yours*.   
I think you pointed that out a few years ago, ne?"  
  
"Hai, but I never meant it."  
  
"Sounded real enough to me." It hurt me to see pain on his face.   
I could also feel his pain, not only through our link, but through my new   
powers as well. Yes, it hurt me, but he had hurt me more. I'm not one  
for vengeance, but I need to do this.   
  
"Gomen, Usak-Usagi."   
  
"Apology accepted. We can be friends now, hai?"  
  
"H-hai." I could tell that he wanted more than friendship. Hell,   
I wanted more than friendship. But how could I be sure that he wouldn't   
dump me over a stupid dream again?   
  
"Mamoru-san," I saw him flinch at the name, "I know you want   
more than friendship. I can't say that I don't want that either," I saw his   
eyes light up with hope. Oh, gomen, Mamo-chan. I didn't want to bring   
your hopes up. "But," his eyes grew dim again, "I refuse to be hurt again   
by a dream. I don't understand how you could break up with me over   
a goddamn *dream*!"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Maybe, it seemed real. But nonetheless, it's a dream. Was   
it worth it, Mamoru? I suppose, because I *have* changed my ways.  
But nonetheless, I still got hurt. Not to sound rude, but don't bother   
explaining. It's part of my new powers. I know how you feel and  
what you're thinking, more so than other people, partially because of  
our link. Anyway, it's pointless discussing this because I forgive you.  
Good night, Mamoru-san. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. Oh  
yeah, remember to note your boss about your absence."  
  
Mamoru just stared at her retreating back in silence.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Minako's P.O.V.  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Girls wing of Usagi and Co.'s apartment, 7:00 a.m.  
  
I'm asleep, nice and comfy in bed until I hear murmurs outside.  
  
Rei's voice comes through the door, "What's that smell? It  
smells really nice."  
  
"Mmm...it's probably breakfast. Is it Mako?" Who is that?  
Oh...Hota, I think.  
  
A door opens. "Did someone call me?"  
  
"Mako? If it's not you, then...who else can cook that well?"  
  
"Mmm...I don't know, but this *really* smells good."  
  
I choose this second to walk out into the hall. "Ohayoo,  
minna-chan!"  
  
"Minako-chan?? What are *you* doing up so early?"  
  
"I *can* wake up early, can't I?"  
  
"Hai, of course..."  
  
Silence passes over us. I look down the hall to see a door  
painted black with a mirror shaped like a crescent moon hanging   
over it. I point it out to the Senshi. We're all here now. Well,   
except for Usagi and Kirei. "Is that Usagi's room?"  
  
"Probably. Should we wake her up?"  
  
Before anyone can answer, a shriek came from the kitchen.  
We look at each other quickly before running to the source of the  
sound. What we see was the most shocking thing I've ever seen  
in a long time. Zoiscite, I mean, Zachary was tickling, or trying to  
tickle a laughing and running Usagi who was wearing an apron and  
holding a spatula.  
  
"ZACKIE!! STOP IT!! THE PANCAKES ARE GONNA  
BURN!!!" Bursts of laughter interupt every other word. "No, Zackie!  
Please!"  
  
'Zackie' has a smirk on his face, and he's tickling Usagi  
mercilessly. Ooh, I got that word right. "Not until you say it."  
  
"Never!!" Usagi shrieks.  
  
A bunch of blurry eyed guys walk through the another door  
which looks like our hall. Oh my kami, there he is, Kris. His usually  
straight long white hair is messed up, but kami, he makes bedhead  
look adorable.  
  
"Are you two at it *again*?"  
  
We look at Daniel questioningly. "Again?"  
  
"Hai, they're like this each and every morning. And each  
and every morning, Usa gets at least ONE item of previously  
yummy food scorched because of Zack."  
  
"Usa can cook????" Rei blurts, disbelievingly.  
  
Usa stops laughing and sits up on the couch. "Hai, Rei,  
and if you don't believe me, then don't eat, and you can starve  
yourself while you're here."  
  
"Usa..." Justin places a hand on the small of her waist.  
  
Rei turns red. "Don't worry about me, Jed. Just get to  
Rei, she's getting jealous."  
  
"I AM NOT-"  
  
"Give it up, Rei. I've matured from these irrelevant  
tongue wars. Anyway, breakfast is ready!" Usagi flashes a  
smile to Rei, showing no sign of madness.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Wow, Usagi, that was really good! Where'd you learn  
to cook like that?" Makoto asked, enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh...I taught myself," Usagi looked down and blushed.  
  
"Sorry about before, Odango, but you *are* a really  
good cook."  
  
"Arigato, Rei-chan."  
  
Kirei glanced at Mamoru. He was silent all morning.  
  
~Are you okay, Mamo-chan?~  
  
Mamoru's head shot up. ~Usako?~  
  
~Iie, it's me, Ki~  
  
~Oh. How'd you learn how to talk telepathically?~  
  
~I'm a half goddess, what do you expect?~  
  
~Hai, I guess you're right.~  
  
~Anyway, are you alright?~  
  
~Yeah, the conversation that Usako and I had last  
night is just bugging me.~  
  
~Alright.~  
  
Usagi glanced at Kirei. ~Ready, Ki-chan?~  
  
~Yep.~ Kirei nodded affermitavely.  
  
"Are y'all full? Cause you're getting your new   
powers now."  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	16. Never Again - Part Fifteen

Never Again - Part Fifteen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Michiru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
New powers? Good. We should be able to defeat the   
enemy easily if we're anywhere near as powerful as these Guards   
and Generals.   
  
"Okay! So," wait, how did she transform without yelling   
out her transformation phrase? "You all know from your memories,   
that there's a Saikoushidousha form for each senshi, right?"  
  
"Hai," was heard all over the room. Sailor Phoenix starts   
twirling her staff.   
  
"Uh, just before you start, what is that?" asks Mina.   
  
"Oh, this is the Staff of Legends. Kawaii, iie?"  
  
"Umm...hai."  
  
"Anyway, on with my story. I'm the keeper of the   
planetary crystals, so it's up to me to decide whether or not you're   
ready for your Saikoushidousha powers. Sailor Mercury, please, step up."  
I watch as Mercury advanced. "This," Phoenix produces a blue crystal out of   
thin air. "Is the Mercury crystal." Almost as if entranced,   
Mercury holds out her hands, and the crystal floats towards her.   
"Now, before you get your Saikoushidousha powers, do you swear   
your everlasting allegiance to   
Princess Serenity and all she rules?"  
  
"Hai, I do."  
  
"Then concentrate on the crystal. There's a lot of power, but   
you'll get used to it. Concentrate on the crystal, the power, *your* power,   
your need to save the people, your need to protect the princess."  
  
A silver blue flash submerges the room. In Sailor Mercury's place  
now stands Saikoushidousha Sailor Mercury. Her fuku is now baby blue,   
tinted with silver along the edges. The usual white is now white tinted silver   
edges.   
  
Then, Princess Serenity stands up from her seat on the couch.   
"You are now proclaimed Saikoushidousha Sailor Mercury, Princess   
of Mercury, sole operator of the Mercury Crystal. Mercury, I now   
bestow upon you, your birth right." As she says these words, she   
places her hand on Mercury's head. Slowly, a silver tiara encrusted   
with sapphires appears where her golden tiara had once been.   
  
Mercury sits down, and one by one, the Inner Senshi get their   
powers. Then we Outers go up. Hotaru first, then Haruka. As I was   
about to go up, a flash of dark green light appears, and there stands   
Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Glad to see you've chosen to join us, Pluto."  
  
"Kirei, I should've known it was you."  
  
"Not glad to see me?"  
  
"Of course I'm glad!" For the first time in a long time, I see   
Pluto crack a smile.   
  
"Now, can we continue?"  
  
"Hai, of course. Gomen, Neptune, for interrupting your   
initiation."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Sailor Neptune, please, step up. This," Phoenix   
produces a turquoise crystal out of thin air. "Is the Neptune crystal."  
I hold out my hands, and the crystal floats towards me. "Now, before   
you get your Saikoushidousha powers, do you swear your   
everlasting allegiance to Princess Serenity and all she rules?"  
  
"Hai, I do."  
  
"Then concentrate on the crystal. There's a lot of power,   
but you'll get used to it. Concentrate on the crystal, the power,   
*your* power, your need to save the people, your need to   
protect the princess."  
  
A silver turquoise flash submerges the room. I can feel   
the pure energy engulf my whole being. I feel strong. Power, love,   
and kindness overwhelm my senses. I look down as the feeling   
subsides. My fuku is now a light turquoise, trimmed with silver   
edges. The usual white is now white tinted silver edges as well.   
The crystal floats back to Sailor Phoenix and disappears.  
  
Princess Serenity stands up from her seat on the couch.   
"You are now proclaimed Saikoushidousha Sailor Neptune,   
Princess of Neptune, sole operator of the Neptune Crystal.   
Neptune, I now bestow upon you, your birth right." As she   
says these words, she places her hand on my head. Slowly, a   
silver tiara encrusted with jades appears where my golden  
tiara had once been.   
  
I sit down, overwhelmed. Pluto steps up, and goes   
through the same procedure.   
  
A silvery white flash fills the room. Where Serenity   
once stood, now stands Saikoushidousha Sailormoon.   
"Congratulations, you are now the Saikoushidousha Sailor   
Senshi. In other words, easier to pronounce words, you are the   
Ultimate Sailor Senshi. You have bonded with your crystals. This   
is your most powerful form as a senshi. The next form for you is   
when you become queen.   
  
"You can communicate within the Senshi, Guards and   
Generals with your new telepathic capabilities. You no longer have   
to yell out your transformation or attack words. All you have to do   
is think it. Will it. And it will happen. Your attacks, they are limited   
only to your imagination. Each attack will be created by you, and   
you only. There are only two attacks that need to be yelled. Your   
basic attack, and your maximum attack.   
  
"There is only one basic attack. You should use these  
attacks while you're still getting used to your new powers. Your   
maximum attack will be known when the time is right. The only   
reason you yell it is because it will help add force to the attack.   
For Mercury, it is verbally called 'Mercury Ice Shards'.   
Shards of ice will be shot at wherever you aim.   
  
"Mars, you have the 'Mars Inferno Flame'. A flame will   
be shot out from your right index finger. Basically, it's like a   
flame-thrower, except the heat is a hell of a lot more powerful.   
  
"Jupiter, you have the 'Jupiter Nova Sparks'. Numerous  
sparks will come from your palms and surround the youma, as   
you will it, the sparks will connect and make one huge chain.   
The chain will entrap the opponent, and I think you know what   
will happen next.   
  
"Venus, your attack is 'Venus Heartbreak Implosion'.   
A small pain will develop in the heart area of your opponent.   
Designed to have the opponent underestimate you, this will literally   
disintegrate the opponent from the inside out. You may not want   
to use this on the Senshi in training.   
  
"Saturn, your attack is 'Saturn Rings of Death'. When you   
say it, rings not unlike the ones surrounding your planet, will encircle   
your opponent, and basically squeeze the life out of them.   
  
"Uranus, your attack is 'Uranus Squall Detonate'. Winds   
will come from your hands and push away the opponent with enough   
force to kill it.   
  
"Neptune, you have the 'Neptune Nautical Nuke'. A   
bomb of energy will come from the emerald on your tiara. When   
the bomb contacts with the opponent, they will disintegrate into   
nothingness.   
  
"Finally, Pluto. You have the 'Pluto Time Warp'. When   
you point your staff at your opponent, their age will speed up to   
their death point.   
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. While you don't have to yell out   
your attacks, you *do* have to yell them out if you want to do   
a tag attack with two or more people. Phoenix and I have a   
'White Phoenix Fire' attack. I think you get it.   
  
"Lastly, Tuxedo Kamen. Will you please stand forward to   
receive your new powers?"  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	17. Never Again - Part Sixteen

Never Again - Part Sixteen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Lastly, Tuxedo Kamen. Will you please step up to receive   
your new powers?"  
  
The same thought was going through all the Senshi's   
minds. 'Nani?!?'   
  
"Yes, Tuxedo Kamen *does* have new powers. He *is* after   
all, the Earth Senshi. Hey, unless you want to see him in a little mini   
fuku, then you'd accept his tuxedo thing."  
  
USM watched as TK (Tuxedo Kamen) grew red, and   
giggled before transforming back into Princess Serenity. "So,   
come on, Cape Boy, do you want your new powers or not?"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, please, step up." TK stood up.   
"This," Phoenix produced a golden crystal out of thin air.   
"Is the Earth crystal, also known as the Golden Crystal."  
Tuxedo Kamen held out his hands, and the crystal   
floated towards him. "Now, before you get your   
Saikoushidousha powers, do you swear your everlasting   
allegiance to Princess Serenity and all she rules?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glanced at Serenity, who was   
sitting on the couch. Memories flooded through his   
mind. "Hai, I do."  
  
"Then concentrate on the crystal. There's a lot   
of power, but you'll get used to it. Concentrate on the   
crystal, the power, *your* power, your need to save the   
people, your need to protect the princess."  
  
A golden flash submerged the room. Serenity  
smiled and said, "You are now proclaimed Saikoushidousha  
Tuxedo Kamen, Endmion the Prince of Earth, sole operator   
of the Golden Earth Crystal. Tuxedo Kamen, I now bestow   
upon you, your birth right." As she said these words, she   
placed her hand on Tuxedo Kamen's head. Memories flushed   
*her* mind as well. Slowly, a small golden crown adorned his   
head where his top hat had once been. He was dressed in a   
variation of his Endymion armor.   
  
"Your powers are also limited to your own mind.   
You create your attacks yourself, except for your so-called   
beginner attack. Being the Earth prince, you have the power of   
telekinetics and flowers." A giggle was heard from Sailor   
Phoenix. Serenity cracked a smile as well. "Your basic attack is the   
'Earth Thorn Paralyzation'. Thorns shoot out from your palm,   
and whomever it catches on to is paralyzed."   
  
"Hey, what was *your* basic attack, Usagi?"  
  
"You remember the Moon Silent Eclipse?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As always," Sailormoon grinned. "But anyway, we've   
got to check out this new enemy and infiltrate its base."  
  
"NANI?? No way, we're not strong enough!"  
  
"I'm not saying now. After y'all get used to your new   
powers after a few sessions of training."  
  
"A *few* sessions????"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Okay, but we need some   
info. Zach-chan? Were you able to find out where the portal lead to?"  
  
"Of course, dare I dispute my majesty's wishes?" Zachary   
bowed mockingly.   
  
"Oh hush. So, where does this lead to?"  
  
"Umm...I don't think you're going to like this, Usa."  
  
"Why? Don't drag this out, just tell me."  
  
"It leads to Egyptia. More specifically, it leads to   
Tryphaena's lair." The Senshi watched as Usagi grew pale.   
  
"Are you okay, Usako?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just..."   
  
~ Want me to tell them, Onee-chan? ~   
  
Usagi nodded. "Well," Phoenix detransformed and began,   
"Tryphaena is the princess of Egyptia. She's very greedy for   
power and money. In the Silver Millennium, she had succeeded   
in taking the ginzuishou. It took everybody on this force, two   
deaths for Serenity herself, to get it back. The line of royalty in   
Egyptia has the power to kill gods and goddesses, which   
explains how she killed me, Queen and Princess Serenity.   
Don't you remember?"  
  
Realisation dawned on the Senshi. "Her..."  
  
"When I get my hands on that bitch..."  
  
"Alright," Usagi stood up warily. "Don't think of   
revenge just yet. Let's start training, or you won't have anything  
to get revenge *with*."  
  
With that, Kirei transformed and opened a portal.   
  
"Alright, follow me." The Senshi followed Sailor   
Phoenix and Ultimate Sailormoon into the portal. A cold   
feeling washed over their bodies. Uranus shivered a bit, but felt a   
warm jacket on her. She looked up to see Black Pearl. She gave him an   
indignant look, but shot him a grateful smile before giving him the  
jacket back. There was very little light, but enough to   
see each other.   
  
"We are at my private training grounds. No one has   
access to these grounds except Sailormoon, and me. You,   
however, have the ability to make a portal out."  
  
Sailormoon then spoke, "Okay, this is the plan.   
Onyx, Black Pearl, you two get back out and keep an   
eye out for Tryphaena's youma.   
  
Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Phoenix, you four stay   
here and help the Senshi train. Try to get them at their max.   
  
Meanwhile, Zoisite, and Flint, you two stay with me, we'll   
make a plan of attack back at the apartment. Got it? Onyx, Black   
Pearl, you two report back to me every hour or during an attack,   
whichever comes first. Phoenix, Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, you four   
report back every other hour and account the progress, okay? Alright,   
let's go."   
  
The senshi were shocked at Usagi's new   
assertiveness. "Hello? Come on people, snap out of it. You   
heard Usagi. We've got to defeat Tryphaena, and we're not   
going to do it by standing around."  
  
"Yeah, first off, concentrate on that tree over there..."  
  
Meanwhile at the apartment   
  
"I have Mercury's computer with me. I'll scan for the   
blueprint of the area."  
  
"Okay, always thinking ahead of time, eh, Zoi? Anyway,   
it's good. Check for all the possible entrances, okay?"  
  
"Affirmative, oh high and mighty."  
  
"Shuddup, Flint. This is actually serious stuff, and I'm   
going to take charge for once in my life instead of letting   
everyone else tell me what to do, okay?"  
  
"Alright, chill."  
  
"Anyway, I've basically got the attack set out. You  
two try and find any complications that may arise, and work on   
our entrance and exit."  
  
"Hai."  
  
On the streets of Tokyo   
  
"Kami, this is boring."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Crash.   
  
"Holy shit what was that?"  
  
"What do you think, genius? Transform already!"  
  
The two Guards found a deserted alleyway and   
transformed.   
  
"ONYX TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!"  
  
"BLACK PEARL TRANSFORMATION  
ACTIVATE!"  
  
The youma turned, big, bad and ugly. Onyx   
sent a swift knee to its gut and Black Pearl elbowed it in   
its spine. With a quick energy blast to the youma's solar   
plexus, Onyx killed the youma.   
  
"Sailormoon?" Black Pearl called, as he contacted   
her with his communicator.   
  
"Hai?" Sailormoon's voice came.   
  
"We just dusted a youma. It was too easy though, I   
think it might be a decoy or a test of strength, or something  
of the like."  
  
Onyx and Black Pearl could hear Sailormoon in the   
background. "Zoi, try and find any dark energy, portals,   
anything out of the ordinary, FAST." Sailormoon turned back   
to the screen. "Okay, you two keep an eye out and be careful."  
  
"Hai, commander!" Onyx saluted into the vid-screen.   
  
"Shuddup. Alright, I'm outtie."  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  



	18. Never Again - Part Seventeen

Never Again - Part Seventeen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Usagi's apartment, 5:00 p.m.   
  
"Okay people, how's your training going?"  
  
"Michiru, Rei, and Minako seem to be exceeding everyone else's   
progression, but everyone else are going along just fine too."  
  
"Good. You have another hour and a half to train. I want   
you back at the apartment at 6:30 p.m. *sharp*."  
  
"Whoa, what's got *your* panties in a bunch?"  
  
"Shut up, Jed. Just do it."   
  
"Ai ai, captain."  
  
"..."   
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."   
  
"Sailormoon, outtie."  
  
This was not good. Tryphaena had upped her forces   
in triplicate, and we have 9 Senshi who are barely intact with their   
new powers. We can't keep having these attacks, it's stupid to   
let her play with us this way.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Makoto's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Was that Usa-chan?"   
  
"Hai. Okay, you heard her. She's stressed, that much is   
obvious. It's the whole fact that it's Tryphaena that's attacking.   
It's getting to her. Alright, we have an hour and a half to train."  
  
"Jed, did she say anything about the plan of attack?"  
Sailor Phoenix shoots a worried look to Jadeite.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Alright, Jupiter and Neptune, you two team up. Fight to   
the max, but not to the point of death, okay? And this is basically   
hand to hand combat. We'll put further work into your telekinetic   
and crystal powers later."   
  
"Next pair, Mars and Jadeite, Uranus and Pluto, Mercury   
and Nephrite, Venus and Hotaru. Tuxedo Kamen, you're with   
me," says Phoenix.  
  
I watch as Tuxedo Kamen stares blankly at the new scout   
and follows her. "He's dead." Michiru whispers to me.   
  
"Hai, I agree," I grin.   
  
"Though she seems like she's willing to go easy on him."   
  
"Well, if she doesn't, he deserves it."   
  
"Then again, so do we."  
  
"Hai. I still feel so guilty about what we've done to her,   
even if she's forgiven us."  
  
"Hai, hai. Anyway, we've got to train. You heard the   
orders of the princess."   
  
"Haha, of course."  
  
We both get into fighting stances. I watch her as she   
circles around me. I follow her in order to keep eye contact. She   
takes the first move as she takes a swift kick to my head. I duck   
and kick out her legs. She lands on her back, but she jumps up   
quickly and gracefully. Itie, she just delivered a punch to my gut.   
That *hurt*! As if I'm going to let her get me again. I push up   
from my position against the wall and fly at her, feet first and land   
on her stomach. Kami, she's not down for long! How can that   
be? This has got to be part of her crystal's protection.   
  
As the fight continues, it's pretty equal. Then she lays a kick   
to my head. I close my eyes, expecting to feel the blow, but instead,  
something's brewing inside me, and I feel warm and powerful. I open my   
eyes to see...I'M FLOATING FIVE FEET OFF THE GROUND?!?   
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I...I don't know! How do I get down?"  
  
"She's triggered her crystal." We both turn to see Sailor   
Phoenix standing there, smiling. "Most of the others have triggered  
their crystals as well. Now that you've provoked the crystal, you can  
and will call on it much easier. Just concentrate on the ground, and  
you'll get back down. Why don't you go train with Nephrite?  
I'll help Neptune with her crystal."  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Phoenix smiled. "You ready, Neptune?"   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good, good attitude. Alright, enough talk. Let's get to it."  
  
Phoenix charged at Neptune without warning. Neptune   
dodged and prepared to kick, but Phoenix grabbed her leg. Neptune   
twisted, but couldn't get it out of Phoenix's viselike hold. In  
Neptune's confusion, a warm feeling of strength immersed her   
senses. In that perplexion, Neptune's leg started glowing and a   
huge blast slammed Phoenix against an invisible wall.   
  
Neptune opened her eyes. "Did I do that?"   
  
Phoenix floated over to her. "Yep, not bad. You can call on   
your powers easier now, without needing such frustration, yada yada yada."  
  
"People, it's 6:35, we gotta book it!" Yelled Nephrite.   
  
"Six thirty *five*??? Kami-sama, Usa's gonna kill us!"  
  
"What do you mean, Jed? That Odango is rarely on   
time herself."  
  
Jadeite stopped in his tracks and looked at Rei. "Whether   
or not you'd like to admit it, Usa has changed. And if I'm forced to   
choose between you or her, you know where my loyalty lays."  
  
"Gomen, it's just that I'm so used to-" Rei was cut short   
when a beep came from the communicator.   
  
"Jadeite here."  
  
"Where are you guys? I told you, 6:30 *sharp*! I needed   
you people here!"   
  
"Gomen, Usa, we're on our way."  
  
"Good, Usa out."  
  
"Gomen, Jed, I really mean it."  
  
"You're forgiven. I never could stay mad at you for long,"   
Jaedite detransformed and caused Rei to blush with a boyish wink.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Owen's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"We're back!"   
  
"Kami, do you have to yell like that, Brian?"  
  
"Hai," he grins.   
  
We walk into the main room to see Usa sitting there with a   
grim look on her face, biting her nails. Something has got to be wrong,   
she rarely gets like this. "Usa?" She looks up.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Owen, Brian. The others will be back soon."  
  
As if on cue, a portal opens up. Out comes Ki-chan, Justin,   
Kris, and Nick. Following them are the Senshi. Oh, kami-sama,   
Hota is gorgeous. I see a worried look in her eyes...she must be  
concerned about Usa-chan too.   
  
I turn around to see a pale Zach and Daniel. "Dajibou ka?"   
  
"Dajibou. Usa?"  
  
"Hai, our plan of attack..."   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix   



	19. Never Again - Part Eighteen

Never Again - Part Eighteen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"Hai, our plan of attack is..." Usagi drifted off with a   
distant look.  
  
"Daijobou, Usako?" Mamoru was obviously distressed about   
Usagi's pale worried face.   
  
Usagi shook her head. "Gomen about that. I was still in shock  
about what I had to do. I'm better now."  
  
Everyone in the room seemed confused about Usagi's   
moodiness. "Anyway, this is the plan. Do you remember our last battle   
with Tryphaena?"  
  
The others paled at the mention of that fight. "Hai, but not   
well."  
  
"Hai, that was because Queen Serenity decided that the   
memories of the battle should not be bestowed on anyone besides   
me. It might ruin what is about to happen. It wasn't very tasteful,   
was it? But think about it. It took over two deaths on my *and*   
Queen Serenity's part, eight Saikoushidousha senshi, a   
Saikoushidousha Endymion, four Earth Generals, four Platinum   
Guards, Sailor Phoenix, and hundreds and hundreds of Lunarian,   
Mercurian, Martian, Venusian, Terran, Uranian, Neptunian,   
Saturanian, and Plutonian armies. Sailor Phoenix then was already   
in her goddess form, and so was Queen Serenity. I was not yet.   
If you think about how many people we had to go through, the   
amount of deaths, we have to get it over with as quickly as   
possible, this time." Everyone in the room blanched.   
  
Usagi paused before continuing. "Mother and I had nothing   
to do with her defeat, not directly. It was the eighteen of   
you who overthrew Tryphaena. I figured out how. It was the sense   
of emotions that pushed your Saikoushidousha powers to the max."   
The group could tell there was something Usagi wasn't saying,   
but they didn't dare mention it. Usagi was getting paler by the   
moment.   
  
"So, that means, that no matter how much you train, it   
will make no difference on the battle field against Tryphaena.   
Thanks to Zoisite, we have the exact coordinates to place the   
portal. We can get there when we need or want to. We're   
heading out tomorrow."  
  
"NANI?" Rounds of yells were heard.   
  
"That is an order on my behalf. You *will* be ready, I   
know that. Each of you will be prepared. As Princess Serenity,   
I order it. As Sailormoon, leader of the Senshi, I order it.   
But as a friend, as Tsukino Usagi, I'm asking you, please.   
Tomorrow, we shall go.   
  
"So get some rest tonight. We're leaving early tomorrow  
morning. I've got to go prepare some papers now."  
  
Kirei desperately tried to scan Usagi's mind, but Usagi was  
prepared and it was impossible for her.   
  
The group was speechless. They just stared at Usagi's back   
as she walked out of the room.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Usagi's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Kami, I can't do this, but I have no choice. I sift through my   
documents. Alright, where's that paper? I sit down and start writing.   
  
Hours later, I'm finally finished. Geez, that took long. I take   
out a piece of stationery. Let's see...whom should I write this to?   
Hmm...'To whom it may concern' doesn't sound right...neither   
does 'Dear friends'.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
I watch her as she sits in her office, deep in thought,   
chewing on the end of her pen. Kami, she's gorgeous. But what's  
this feeling of dread I'm getting from her? Ah, she's probably just   
worried about the fight tomorrow. Once this fight is over though,   
we can start over again. I'm not going to let her go.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Next morning, 8:00 a.m.   
  
"Okay, we're all ready, correct?"  
  
"No, but we don't have a choice, do we?"  
  
Usagi didn't respond to that comment. She only said   
"Henshin yo."  
  
The group was really disturbed by Usagi's silence, but   
said nothing about it. After they transformed, Usagi opened a portal.   
  
"Ready or not, Tryphaena, here we come," whispered Sailor   
Venus.   
  
One by one, the group walked through the portal. (AN:   
I'm gonna call them all the senshi from now on...it's boring to always   
say 'the group', iie?) When they recovered their senses, they saw a   
combination of long corridors. "Mercury, use your computer to get a   
map of the area. See if you can find a way out of here and into the   
main room."  
  
"Hai, Sailormoon." Pause. "Go straight," the whole group   
moved straight, "then left," the group turned left. On and on the   
group followed Mercury's directions. "And if my computer's correct,  
this should be it."  
  
Sailormoon stepped up and was about to open the door.   
"Iie, Sailormoon, I'll open it for you. It might be some trap."   
She looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen. Smiling gratefully, she   
nodded. She turned away before anyone could see a tear of   
regret trail down her face.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen cautiously opened the door. When   
nothing happened, he stuck his head in the door. "All clear."  
And he waved the Senshi in. (AN: Hehe, Tuxie's just like one of  
those secret agent people! LOL)  
  
Slowly, the group filed into the room. When the last   
person entered, the room darkened. An evil laugh rang throughout   
the room. The senshi gathered around Sailormoon, in a vain   
attempt to protect her. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her protectively.   
  
"Still working ever so hardly for the great Serenity, I see."  
  
"Go to hell, Tryphaena," spat Sailor Phoenix.   
  
"My, my, Phoenix. Such obscene language for a young child like   
yourself."  
  
"I'm *not* a child!"  
  
"Whatever, child. Now, Princess Serenity, what an   
honor, to have you here visiting me."  
  
"Come on, Tryphaena. Show yourself. Must you be   
such a coward and hide in the shadows?"  
  
"I was only stalling for your sake. I know as a fact that  
this will be a good battle. But there's not much of a chance for   
you to come out alive. You should appreciate the fact that I'm   
prolonging your death."  
  
"Enough with the talk, Tryphaena. Show yourself."  
  
"Ooh, the princess gives an order."   
  
"I'm not going to put up with this Tryphaena. Let me   
guess, too cowardly to come out and face a 'little princess'   
like me?" Sailormoon sneered.   
  
"COWARDLY?!?"   
  
"Hai, cowardly. Are you on your way out yet, or   
would you like us to wait for yet another few years?"  
  
"Youma, attack!"  
  
As quick as Tryphaena said those words,   
Sailormoon and Sailor Phoenix went back to back and   
raised their arms. Together, they yelled, "MOON   
PHOENIX DESTRUCTION STREAK!"  
  
A large white bird scored the room, and each   
youma in the room disintegrated. Yells of frustration   
could be heard from Tryphaena. "That's it!" With a flash   
of light, which disappeared as soon as it appeared, Tryphaena   
stood before them. She stood before them, grinning.   
  
She was actually quite pretty, to the surprise of the   
entourage. Black hair, braided in dreads ended halfway down   
her neck. She wore a golden snake shaped tiara around her   
hair, and her eyes were elaborate with green eyeshadow,   
which enhanced her green eyes well. Her shapely tan   
body was covered by a with a toga-ish type of dress,   
which, unlike the other evil villainesses the Senshi had faced,   
was not tight and revealing. It was loose, yet still accented   
her body well, and the neckline traced her shoulders.   
Her arms were bared, showing one single arm cuff,   
shaped yet again, in a snake form. The dress covered her   
feet, but it was apparent that she was wearing sandals. The   
only thing that ruined the picture of her loveliness was the scowl   
on her face.  
  
It seemed like she was about to take a step, but before   
she could, she froze.   
  
"Nani? What happened?" Jupiter asked, bewildered.   
  
"I froze time. This is temporary, so hush up and listen."  
Sailormoon glanced around the group. 'Maybe for the last time,' she   
thought.   
  
The group quieted as she pulled a thin manila envelope out of   
her multidimensional subspace pocket. Phoenix once again tried to   
read Sailormoon's mind, but it wasn't possible.   
  
"I want you to read this after the fight, alright? Promise me you   
won't read this before."  
  
"We don't really have a chance to read it WHILE we're fighting,  
Usa." Laughing nervously at Jaedite's comment, the group agreed. They were   
afraid of Sailormoon's sense of finality. Phoenix put the envelope in her   
own multidimensional subspace pocket. Sailormoon hugged each Senshi,   
Guard, General, and when she came to Tuxedo Kamen, she took off  
his mask and gave him one long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Mamo-chan." Mamoru could barely hear her, for  
he was dazed beyond belief.  
  
Then Tryphaena started moving again, as if nothing had happened.   
She stopped short. "How did you move like that?"  
  
"Shouldn't the great Tryphaena know?"  
  
"Shuddup, moon brat."  
  
"Alright, Senshi, Guards, Generals, all of you MOVE BACK!"  
  
Phoenix caught hold on what she was about to do. "NO!   
Sailormoon, you can't!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
With her mind, she pushed everyone back out of the way  
and shielded them with part of the gizonishou's power, making  
it impossible for the Senshi to reach her.  
  
"It's just you and me now, Tryphaena."  
  
"Ooh, lucky me," Tryphaena sneered.   
  
"Come on, you want me? Come get me."  
  
The two circled around each other in order to keep eye   
contact. Using her telekinetic powers, she kept the Senshi back.   
She ignored their yells and screams for her to let them fight, and   
concentrated on Tryphaena. Suddenly, Tryphaena disappeared.   
She reappeared a few feet behind Sailormoon. Sailormoon knew   
that none of her attacks would work, and stood there, a look of  
peace and serenity on her face. With a scream of jealousy and   
anger, Tryphaena launched a spear at Sailormoon. As it pierced   
through her chest, she smiled bittersweetly as she thought of the   
Senshi, the Guards, the Generals, Kirei, and her Mamo-chan.   
She opened her eyes to see Tryphaena step back, not triumphant,   
but afraid. She was shocked that it was that easy; there had to be   
an ulterior motive, and there was. Sailormoon's knowledge that her   
death would not be in vain was reaffirmed once more.   
  
'Remember me when I'm gone...I'll watch from above,   
and none of you will never again be hurt...never again...' was   
her last coherent thought.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	20. Never Again - Part Nineteen

Never Again - Part Nineteen   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
'Remember me when I'm gone...I'll watch from above, and none  
of you will never again be hurt...never again...' the words echoed through   
each Senshi, Guard and General's mind.   
  
Sailor Venus dropped to her knees and sobbed into the ground.   
Jupiter clenched her fists, eyes closed, tears running down her face. Mercury   
was typing furiously on her computer, trying to find a way to bring her back,   
but it was pointless because tears were blurring her vision. Mars was pounding   
her fist against the wall as she cried, mumbling under her breath, "Baka   
Odango Atama...baka Odango Atama..." Tuxedo Kamen stood there,   
looking at Sailormoon's fallen body in horror. Sailor Uranus was holding a   
weeping Sailor Neptune while crying herself. Sailor Saturn ran to Onyx's  
waiting embrace and sobbed into his chest. Sailor Pluto stood watching the   
Senshi and the fallen body of Sailormoon, wondering how she couldn't tell  
this was going to happen.   
  
Kunzite was enraged. Tears dropped down his face as he   
punched the wall. Jadeite was on his knees, staring at Sailormoon's body   
with tears coursing down his face. Nephrite stood, his hands trembling, tears   
threatening to fall. Zoisite stared in disbelief at the sight before him.   
  
Onyx was holding Sailor Saturn as if she was his last chance. Flint  
was trying to get through the quickly deteriorating wall of Sailormoon's,   
trying in vain to get to her body in time to save her. Black Pearl was muttering   
curses aimed for Tryphaena as tears stained his cheeks. Amethyst stood,   
shocked to the core.   
  
Then slowly, rage coursed through each of the Senshi's veins.   
(AN: FYI, this includes Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Phoenix, but not the   
Guards or Generals.) A sense of warmth and security overwhelmed their   
senses. The Guards and Generals watched them, perplexed and   
bewildered. A strong wind came out of nowhere and dried the Senshi's   
tears. Venus stood up. Beside her stood each of the scouts; Mercury,   
Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, and Phoenix.   
Wind blew their hair back. With white rage, they all charged at Tryphaena,   
who was still standing there shocked the whole time.   
  
Tryphaena snapped out of her reverie and sneered. "I told you she   
was no match for me." The comment just added fuel to their enragement.  
  
Without hesitation, Sailor Jupiter yelled, "JUPITER LIGHTNING   
MAXIMUM DEATH STRIKE!"  
  
A javelin sized bolt of lightning appeared in Jupiter's gloved right  
hand. Without delay, she launched the stroke of lightning for Tryphaena's   
heart. Unfortunately, Tryphaena moved to dodge it, so it did not get her heart,   
but it punctured her shoulder 'quite nicely'. Tryphaena stumbled. "How dare you?"  
With that, she threw a bolt of black energy at Jupiter, which she dodged by   
teleporting herself behind Tryphaena, and kicked hard at her spine. A yell of pain  
overtook Tryphaena. She stood up in rage, and covered the hole in her shoulder   
with her right hand before throwing another bolt of energy of Jupiter, catching her,   
this time, on the ankle.  
  
Mars saw Jupiter penetrate Tryphaena's shoulder and thought,   
'That's it. Revenge for the stupid Odango Atama. DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T   
YOU FIGHT BACK???' She floated up in the air above the whole state of   
chaos. With rage and confusion in her heart, Mars could only think of one thing,   
her maximum attack. 'Maximum attack? Maximum attack? Who the hell has   
time to think of a goddamn maximum attack?' She yelled the first words that   
came to her mind, "MARS MAXIMUM LAVA FLARE!"  
  
Lava gushed out from Mars' outstretched palms. The heat was   
unbearable, even for Mars, who usually took comfort in the heat of   
her fire. The lava spiralled from her hands and continued downward   
to Tryphaena's position. Tryphaena could sense the heat and looked up   
right before she was scorched. When the smoke and the ring of fire   
subsided, a burnt (AN: Burnt to a crisp...hehehe.) Tryphaena was on   
her knees. But the Senshi weren't finished.   
  
Sailor Uranus was in a blind rage after Sailormoon's death.   
She was not blind through her eyes, but through her heart and her mind.   
Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing. Then, Sailormoon's words   
came back to her, 'I'll watch from above...' and gave her hope.   
Hope that, even with Odango dead, there would be a tomorrow.   
(AN: Corny, but what the hey.) "URANUS GALE MAXIMUM   
PENTRATION!"  
  
A huge blast of wind came out of nowhere, and Uranus was   
standing in the middle of it. It surrounded her like a tornado and kept   
increasing in speed. Gradually, streams of wind shot out of the tornado,   
all being controlled mentally by Uranus. The streams shot at Tryphaena   
and knocked her out against the wall.   
  
She was severely damaged, but not yet unconscious. Slowly, she   
stood up, stumbling only once, and sneered, "You'll have to do better   
than that." With her eyes closed, Tryphaena formed another black   
energy bomb and threw it at Mars and Uranus, catching Mars on the side  
of her face.   
  
Jadeite could do nothing but watch in rage, for Phoenix had   
put up a shield similar to Sailormoon's to keep the 'men' out of the fight.  
  
Mars stayed floating in the air, but the pain was horrible.   
Uranus was on the ground, and when the bomb hit her, she flew across the   
room. With a strong force in her own mind, she forced herself against the   
blow and flew opposite it.   
  
Mercury thought, 'To hell with logic! Sailormoon's dead, what's   
the logic in that?' Before she went insane, memories flew through her head.  
Usagi's cheerful voice bubbled in her ear: "Wow, Ami-chan! There really  
isn't anything you can't do, is there? You're a genius!" With that, she   
floated in front of Tryphaena's crumpled, but not unconscious body, and yelled,   
"MERCURY ICE MAXIMUM FREEZE!"  
  
Tryphaena was caught in a storm of ice water. The water crystallised,   
and Tryphaena was frozen on spot.   
  
Venus wasted no time. She didn't need to think or to contemplate.   
Without hesitation, she yelled, "VENUS MAXIMUM LOVE MUTILATION!"  
  
A coil of hearts surrounded her arm. When she threw out her arm,   
the coil was flung at Tryphaena. The hearts that made contact with her left   
deep burnt imprints. "Hmph, senshi of love. What are you going to do,   
kiss me to death? I've had enough of this." Without warning, Tryphaena   
slammed a black energy disc at Venus' stomach. Thinking quickly, Sailor   
Venus created a shield with her mind and retaliated the blow to Tryphaena,   
knocking her down.   
  
Neptune lashed out, not thinking. For once in her life, she did *not*   
feel calm. "NEPTUNE FLUVIAL MAXIMUM CLEANSE!"  
  
Streams of water fired out of her hands and hit Tryphaena. It   
seemed like her body was absorbing the water. Tryphaena collapsed   
on her knees and, five seconds later, water shot out of her body in all   
directions. She lay wet and crumpled in a corner.   
  
Pluto stood there in shock. She was still thinking 'Why didn't I   
know about this? I should've known! Dammit, it's my fault!' She kept   
thinking these thoughts until Sailor Phoenix snapped her out of her reverie.   
  
"What are you waiting for? Attack already!"   
  
'Hai, I have to avenge Serenity's death. I *have* to attack.'   
  
The next words out of her mouth were, "PLUTO TIME   
THREADS MAXIMUM CYCLE!"  
  
Thin dark purple-pink threads shot out of each of her fingers   
and wrapped around various body parts of Tryphaena. Pluto released   
the threads from her fingers, and they swathed Tryphaena's whole body.   
Her body grew limp and fell on the ground with a dull thump.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood there, watching the battle. His thoughts   
were only of his Usako. His sweet Usako. His *dead* Usako. Fury   
slowly crept into his heart. Without thought, he roared, "FOR USAKO!   
EARTH MAXIMUM REVOLUTION QUAKE!"  
  
The ground around Tryphaena's body started turning, growing   
steadily in speed. Clumps of land started to rise from the circling disk and they   
turned in towards Tryphaena. She was thrown from the circle and landed thirty   
feet away with pieces of hard earth impaled in her body.   
  
Sailor Saturn walked over to Tryphaena's fallen body, relentless, when   
she heard a laugh. "You think I'm that easily defeated?" And Tryphaena   
grabbed her leg.   
  
"No, that's why I'm ready, bitch," Saturn smirked disdainfully.   
She snatched Tryphaena's arm and stepped on it with her free leg.   
A sickening crack could be heard through the room. "SATURN   
DEATH STAR MAXIMUM TERMINATION!"  
  
A black-purple star surfaced on each of Saturn's palms   
and started spinning, and flew towards Tryphaena. Tryphaena   
grabbed one with her free hand, and it geared into her hand.   
Screaming in pain, she flung it across the room, and it disappeared   
into nothingness. The other star ground into her back. Grimacing, she   
yanked it out with her weak hand and threw a black energy ball at it.   
"I don't think so, little girl. Enough of these games."  
  
Tryphaena struggled to stand up and as she prepared a   
huge blast to kill both herself and the Senshi, Phoenix stepped up.   
"You're right, Tryphaena. Enough of these games."   
  
"What the hell? Oh, no I'm not letting you stop me with   
your goddamn mind games." Tryphaena threw a small blast of energy   
at Phoenix, but she dodged it easily, jumping above it.   
  
"Oh, we'll see about that." Phoenix yelled, "PHOENIX   
MAXIMUM CELESTIAL MAIM!"  
  
A bright halo surfaced and hovered over Phoenix's head.   
She grabbed it and prepared to throw it, not unlike what Sailormoon used to   
do with her tiara. But instead of hitting Tryphaena, it stopped abruptly in front  
of her face and the ring stood. It stretched in size and stopped when it was   
slightly larger than Tryphaena. It encapsulated around Tryphaena and locked her in.   
She slammed her fists against the invisible wall and the ring tightened.   
The ring shone brightly and kept shrinking in size, slowly crushing Tryphaena.   
One last evil screech was heard before both Tryphaena and the ring disappeared.   
  
Sailor Phoenix dropped to the ground from exhaustion, both   
physical and emotional stress. "Let's go."  
  
Slowly, she stood up and motioned for the others to follow her   
as she opened a portal back to their apartment. She blinked as the light   
blinded her, for it was a distinct change from the darkness in Tryphaena's lair.   
  
Without a word, one by one, they returned to their rooms to   
mourn for Usagi. Mamoru was the last one out. He was shocked. All he had done  
to try and avoid this. Everything he had gone through to save her, listening  
to the dreams, it had all gone to waste. This was one time, where a 'dream come  
true' was the three most horrendous words he had ever heard in his life.  
  
Tsukino Usagi was dead.   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	21. Never Again - Part Twenty

Never Again - Part Twenty   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Kirei and Co.'s apartment, next morning   
  
Kirei woke up with a start. 'Was that real? Onee-chan didn't   
die, did she? She couldn't have.' She searched frantically for Usagi's   
mind. 'I can't believe it...she's actually gone.'   
  
Rei woke up sleepily. She rubbed her eyes when a thought   
occured to her, and she opened up her eyes wide. 'Usa-chan...'   
  
Brian woke up and sniffed the air, trying to smell what   
was for breakfast this morning. 'Hey, there's nothing cooking...  
oh kami...I can't believe I forgot...Usa...'   
  
Mamoru shot out of bed. He ran his hand through his dark   
hair and thought, 'Kami, that dream was too real. It's worse than   
the ones I had before. It had to be a dream.' In his mind, he searched   
for Usagi through their link, but to his surprise, it was gone. He buried   
his face into his hands. 'It's true...she's gone...' He whispered,  
"Usako..." before breaking out in an anguished sob.   
  
Minako woke up, quickly feeling the dread and heartbreak  
of everyone around her. She looked at the calander placed near   
her bed, and in a hushed whisper, said, "Happy Birthday Usa-chan,   
we'll miss you."  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Destination unknown (AN: Oooh~~~where could it be?)   
  
"Do you think they'll be alright without you?" A woman in a long,   
flowing white gown turned to her daughter. Her silver-white hair was in an   
odango hairstyle which bobbed as her head tilted questioningly.   
  
The young woman, with a similar hairstyle like her mother's, smiled   
and nodded, "Hai, I have faith in them. They can overcome anything and   
everything."   
  
"Including your death?"   
  
"Hai. If you have such little confidence in them, then we shall wait   
and see."   
  
"We shall, daughter. We shall."   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Kirei and Co.'s apartment, 8:00 a.m.   
  
The group ate breakfast in silence. Kirei cleared her throat,   
and the rest of the table looked up from their hushed grieving.   
"Umm...sorry if my cooking isn't as good as he-if it's not good.   
I'm not that much of a cook. She never got around to teac-I never   
learned how."   
  
"It's okay, Ki-chan. It's great," Michiru said quietly. The   
group sat in silence once again.  
  
"Oh, uh, do y'all remember the package she gave us   
before she-left? I was thinking that we might go through it later."   
  
"Hai, we should. Kirei, do you still have it?"   
  
"Yep. Hang on, let me get it," she said as she pulled   
the package out of her multidimensional subspace pocket.   
  
Half an hour later   
  
"Paper! It's all paper!" Makoto cried, frustrated.   
  
"Did you ever think about *reading* what's on the paper, baby?"   
  
"Shut up, Nicky, *darling*," Makoto strained the word   
sarcastically.   
  
Nicholas grinned quickly before picking up one of the   
documents and paling. Seeing his blanche face, Makoto asked,   
"What is it, baby?"   
  
"It's a letter from Usa."   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Dearest Senshi, Guards, Generals, and of course, Ki-chan,   
  
If my plan went as I planned it, then you'd be reading  
this right now. So...chances are, you're reading this? This   
probably means either a) I'm dead, or b) I'm about to die.   
In case some of you haven't realised, my death was part of the plan  
of attack. My powers are, or in your case, *were*, completely   
useless against Tryphaena. Sure, it could knock out her youma   
easily, but it's pointless to try using them on Tryphaena. She's   
immune to the ginzuishou. Only the Senshi, including Sailor Phoenix   
and Tuxedo Mask, could defeat her, using their Maximum Attacks.   
It was impossible for you to fight her without my death. You needed a   
'push', per se, to use your Maximum Attacks, and well, I was that  
'push'. You probably defeated her, so you'd know what I mean.   
See, none of you, including Kirei, remembered what happened in   
the fight with Tryphaena back in the Silver Millennium, but *I*  
remembered. I had died then, but I was revived by my mother.   
There's no way my mother can revive me now.   
  
Enclosed, y'all will find my last will and testament. You'll   
each get part of the Platinum Palace of Serenity, the apartment in   
Tokyo, the aparment in Toronto, my interior decorating buisness   
and profits, and my bank account. Aren't y'all just dying to get into   
that? Hehe, don't worry, I've got no regrets, not right now, and I   
doubt I will later during the battle, either. As corny as this seems, y'all   
were worth it. Your lives, along with the lives of everyone else in the   
universe, are worth it. Kami, I sound like a Hallmark card. Oh yeah,   
about the ginzuishou, you don't have to worry about it, because once   
I'm gone, it'll be too. Or...maybe not. I think it might end up with you,   
Ki, since you're the 'Protector of the Crystals' and everything.  
So don't worry about any evil villain guy trying to steal it.   
  
Ki-chan, thank you *so* much. You're the little sister I never   
had. Plus, you gave me a second chance to act like an older sister.   
(Gomen to Shingo.) And thank you even more for showing me I   
could be better, and giving me my new powers and well, *everything*. I   
still have faith in the fact that you'll find Apocalypse, and when you do, give   
him a peck on the cheek for me, and treat him well. (AN: Apocalypse   
is/was Kirei's boyfriend in the Silver Millennium.)   
  
Owen, you've been my greatest support. You could've been   
even greater though, if you weren't so kami-damned protective. I *am*   
capable of taking care of myself, you know. Use the protection you had   
on me on Hota-chan. Keep her safe, and don't you *dare* hurt a guy for   
talking to her. Not every guy on earth has a mind like yours.   
*ahem* Flight to Tokyo. *ahem*. Flight attendant.   
  
Speaking of that incident, don't look so smug, Kris. I didn't   
forget. I suggest you tell Mina-chan about it. Heh, heh. Anyway,  
if possible, you're more protective of me than Owen. Treat her well,   
or I'll come back and haunt you. As for you yourself, just a word of warning.   
Beating up any guy who looks and/or talks to Mina is *not* a good idea.   
  
Jed, Jed, Jed. See? I TOLD you that I'd be calling you Jed till   
the day I died! So, ha! Ironic, iie? The boyfriend of the   
always-right-Hino-Rei is proved wrong! Well...so maybe it's not ironic.  
More so stupid on my part, but whatever. Knowing you, you feel guilty   
bout my death, don't you? Well, don't. It was my choice, and my   
choice alone. Just do me one favor, keep Rei safe.   
  
Dan!!! What can I say about the wittle Danny wanny? Gomen, I just   
*had* to do that one more time. Keep up your work with magic. If you   
check under my bed, there's a spell book there from the Silver Millennium.   
Use it well and don't go evil on us. (BTW, I'm referring to the conversion   
spell in the book. Don't accidentally turn yourself or anyone else evil.)   
Anyway, keep Suna-chan safe. I swear, one day, she's gonna crack  
from that I'm-the-Guardian-of-time-so-I-gotta-be-serious-and-have-  
no-fun facade, and then we'll all be in trouble. Jokes, Suna, chill.   
  
Brian, you're like the annoying little brother I never wanted.   
Jokes, jokes. But seriously, you were a fantastic replacement for   
Shingo when I missed him. Take care of Michi-chan.   
  
Armand...what can I say? There's too much to write. Like you've   
always bugged me about, I'm too lazy to write it all down. Too bad, I guess   
you'll never know what I had to say. Hee, the only thing I have energy to write  
is...well, I guess I don't have to tell you to keep Ruka-chan safe. Chances are,   
she'll keep you safer than you could keep her. Jokes, jokes. But seriously,   
treat her well. I swear, if you hurt her again, I'll haunt you. And keep up the  
music.  
  
NICKY!! Haha, I was just reminiscing about the times that I'd run at  
you full speed, calling your name. Now, Mako-chan, don't get jealous. We're   
only friends. Keep her happy, Nicky. I know you can, and you better. And   
hey, just because I'm dead, doesn't mean you can shirk from your duties of   
waitressing at the club! You promised!   
  
Zackie! I know you detest the name, but I just had to do that one last   
time. It just fits you soooo well. Jokes, jokes. Keep Ami-chan safe. Oh!   
And do me a favor? Make sure she doesn't spend all her time studying.  
FORCE her to have some fun once in a while. Same with you.   
  
Ami, I know you heard what I just told Zackie. Don't spend all   
your time rotting your brain with books! And besides, we're out of school! We   
have been for years! And...yeah, I better make that an order. Just because I'm   
dead doesn't mean it's not an order.   
  
Rei-chan, gomen if I disappointed you in the fight because I didn't   
fight back. It was pointless to try, but nonetheless, gomen. Do NOT feel   
guilty for forcing me to leave. I chose to leave, and it turned out for the   
better, didn't it? You have Justin now, and the rest of the Senshi have their   
loves as well. Just remember, I love you like a sister. Always have, always will.   
Don't go too hard on Justin. It's not his fault he's a little 'slow'. Jokes,   
Jed, chill.   
  
Mako-chan, keep up the cooking! I'm gonna miss that. Anyway,   
keep Nicky happy. I know you can. Oh yeah, in one of the cupboards in the   
kitchen, there's a book called the Silver Millennium Cook Book. Hai, it's a   
corny name, but the food's great. It's all yours.   
  
Minako-chan, I know that you'll keep anyone who's depressed   
about my...departure, happy. But don't get caught up in being a cheerer-upper   
that you forget about yourself. Promise me that. Oh yeah, now that I'm gone, in   
any case, you're the new leader of the Senshi. Stay with Kris. You two are   
PERFECT for each other, and I don't have to be the Senshi of Love to know that!   
  
Hota-chan, gomen. I know that now, with me gone, there won't be a   
chance for a Chibi-Usa. But I'm sure you'll be happy with Owen, correct?   
Anyway, don't do anything you're not comfortable doing. He's a very...umm...  
mischevious person. Yeah, that's the word, mischevious. Oh! And be sure   
to ask him about the flight attendant incident! You too, Mina-chan.   
  
Ruka-chan, I forgive you for what you said that 10-so years ago. Just  
keep Armand in line and don't let him bug everyone in their sleep with his   
music. I'm leaving you my silver Benz. The keys are in my purse, which is in  
my room. Take it, and don't be selfless now. Take the car. If you don't, I'll  
be offended.  
  
Michi-chan, there's something in your closet I'm sure you'll love.   
I placed it there before the fight. I labelled it under your name, so you'll know   
it's yours. Anyway, I know I can count on you to keep the others safe,   
especially Mamoru.   
  
Mamo-chan, no offense, but I had Ki-chan keep a watch over you   
while I was gone. That's basically why most of your suicide attempts never   
worked. Remember one thing, Mamo-chan. I never stopped loving you.   
In a box under your bed, you'll find the first rose you've ever given to me,   
and the Star Locket. I want you to keep them. Remember, Mamo-chan.   
I love you, and I always will, but move on and forget about me.   
  
Well, this is it. Senshi, know that I forgive you, and that, without you,   
I would be nothing. Guards and Generals, keep the Senshi and Ki-chan safe.   
Kami, I just read through this thing. I'm so corny, but every word is true.   
I'll watch from above with Mother. Keep happy and stay safe!   
  
Always,   
  
Tsukino Usagi   
  
xoxoxo   
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	22. Never Again - Epilogue

Never Again - Epilogue   
By: PhoenixStAr   
Rating: Pg-13   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Saikoushidousha attacks,   
Sailor Phoenix, Fenikkusu Kirei, the Platinum Guard, the Platinum Star,   
concept and story line *are* mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Narrator's P.O.V.   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
Years had passed since Tsukino Usagi's death. And, as respect to   
Usagi, the Senshi and Co. had tried to keep her last wishes. They moved   
on.   
  
Kirei had grown up, and took over the club. It was famous   
around the world. Motoki also revealed his identity to be Apocolypse.  
The Crown Arcade paired up with the Platinum Palace of Serenity, and   
business was booming. The Palace was now dedicated to the memory  
of Tsukino Usagi. They were married now, with two children, Usagi and   
Angela.   
  
Makoto now worked in the restaurant over the club as head chef.   
Nicholas was the owner of the restaurant. The restaurant was world   
reknowned and celebrities from all over visited. They were married as well   
and had one son named Jeffrey.   
  
Rei was now a famous singer, but she never forgot about the   
Senshi, and often came back to the club to sing, her profits going to Justin's   
charity. They had three children, Josephine, Beth, and Kevin.   
  
Ami was now a famous surgeon. Zachary was one as well. With all  
the money they made, they lived comfortably, but always ready to donate  
portions of their wealth to charity. They were married and loved each   
other much, but they had no time for children.   
  
Minako was a famous model, perhaps more famous than Cindy   
Crawford. She and Kris never had a chance to marry, because if she had   
married, her agent was afraid it might ruin her fame. So, the two lived   
together, and Kris was only known as 'the tall mysteriously handsome man   
that has captured the heart of Aino Minako'.   
  
Hotaru lived happily with Owen. She was a family physician,   
and Owen was a lawyer. They had two sons, Teddy and James, who   
seemed to take a fancy to Kirei's daughters. (AN: Hehe, take a fancy..)  
  
Haruka married Armand two years after all the other Senshi   
married. She was pregnant, and had just taken leave from her job as a  
Formula 1 racer, for safety purposes. Armand worked for People   
magazine, and made loads of money every week, so Haruka's leave   
didn't cause any problems. On weekends, the two could always be found  
dancing together at the Palace, and if not, Armand would be deejaying.  
  
Michiru was very successful, working at Cosmopolitan and founding  
a new section in the magazine dedicated to new musical talents. Brian   
stayed at the Platinum Palace of Serenity and trained people at the Defence   
Wing. They had one daughter, Chantelle.   
  
Setsuna had finally settled down and left the Time Gate alone more,   
although she still visited it at least once a day. Her fashion designs were   
famous, and Minako and Daniel had helped promote them. Daniel  
was modelling as well, but only part time until he could find a job that fit   
him. His magic took up a lot of his time, but Setsuna and their children   
didn't mind. They had twins, Julia and Sean.   
  
Mamoru was alone. But he didn't mind so much anymore. He had   
all of the Senshi, Guards, and Guardians. He refused to see any women   
romantically, because his heart always belonged to Usagi, but his work was   
going along just fine. He owned Chiba Incorporated, a famous computer   
company, known around the world. At nights though, he still lay in bed,   
thinking about his precious Usako.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
  
"See, Mother? I told you they'd be just fine." A young woman with   
two ponytails hanging from her head smiled at her mother, satisfied.   
  
"Hai, you're right, hime-chan."   
  
"I'm so happy for all of them."  
  
"As am I, daughter."  
  
"So, Crystal Tokyo will never be?"  
  
"No, the asteroid was only directed at Earth because of you,   
and without that asteroid, there was no need for the Great Sleep."   
  
"Then I suppose it was for the better that I'm gone."  
  
"Never think that, daughter. They all miss you, and you   
know that. The world misses Sailormoon and Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"I miss them as well."  
  
"Hai, I do too." With that, Queen Serenity walked back   
into her palace.   
  
As a tear dropped down Princess Serenity's face, she   
whispered, "I'll wait for you all...I miss you, Mamo-chan...but   
at least now, you'll never again be hurt...never again..."  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
End. Or is it?   
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*^~   
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,   
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  



End file.
